


Keyed

by gen0820



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen0820/pseuds/gen0820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine Minami, though a troublemaker, has always lived a fairly normal life. That is, until she meets Ryuji Suguro in a rather unfortunate way. When they part ways, they meet again when Bon saves her from something she never knew existed. She doesn't want his help, but can she really protect herself against these things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes partying was fun. I'd get wasted, smoke a little, maybe make out with some guys, and pass out on a nearby couch. But I just wasn't feeling it tonight.

The people around me didn't mind that I was sitting this one out, they barely even noticed me. They were all plastered drunk and didn't seem to notice anything beyond their direct line of sight. Some girl was all over some guy, there were a couple guys passing a bong around a circle, a bunch of people danced drunkenly around the room, and some people were passed out in random places.

Sure, I had had a little beer and could still feel a buzz, but it wasn't enough for me to have zero control over what I was doing. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 11:34. Still pretty early, but I wasn't in the mood to stick around any longer. I left my corner and started for the door, not feeling any need to announce my departure. They didn't care, not really. They would just call me up next time there was a party.

"Hey, Jas! Where ya goin'?" I turned toward the voice and internally groaned. Jasper. Of course, it had to be him. He leered at me as he approached, his eyes half-lidded. He was high. Even better.

"I was just gonna head out. I'm not really up for partying tonight," I said and started to inch toward the door.

He frowned. "Whaaaat? You're always up for partyin', Jas."

"Well, I'm not tonight, Jasper. So leave me alone before something happens that you're gonna regret," I mutter to him, my fists clenching at my sides. I didn't want to get into another fight today, but I would do what I had to.

Jasper eyed my fists and backed away a step, seeming to get the hint. He shrugged. "Alright, alright. Chill out, Jasmine. I'm not gonna stop you from leavin'."

I unclenched my fists, letting them relax at my sides. With a nod I turned toward the door and exited the house. I didn't know who's house it was, but I never did. I shut the door behind me and sighed in relief. Jasper had been hassling me ever since we broke up. I don't know why he was so beat up about it, hadn't he known that he was just a fling?

I shook my head and made my way down the drive to my bike. It was a black 2014 Suzuki GSX-R 1000. Mom had offered to buy it for me for my seventeenth birthday and I had gladly accepted. Climbing onto the seat, I wondered if there were any races going on tonight. I could use the quick cash and the adrenaline rush. Thinking that, I pull my phone back out of my pocket and dial a number. It rings a few times before I get an answer.

"This is Oscar. May I ask who is calling?" Oscar's voice crackles out of the phone. Oscar was the guy who always knew what was going down in town. He was also my drug dealer.

"It's Jasmine," I said. "I need to know if-"

"Yeah, hold on a minute, babe," he interrupted, and I could hear him talk to someone on the other end of the phone. "Sorry about that, hun. What do you need? More grass for the Jas Master?"

I almost groan at his ridiculous nickname, but am somehow able to hold it in. "No, I just wanna know if there are any races goin' down tonight."

I could hear pages shuffling and waited patiently for his response. After a few moments he grunted. "Yeah, there's a race. Over by the junkyard. Starts at 11:45 though, Jas. You ain't got much time."

"That's no problem, Oscar and you already know that. Thanks for the info. Talk to you again soon," I say.

"Later, babe," he replies and hangs up. I had given up trying to get Oscar to stop calling me by pet names a long time ago. There was just no stopping him. I slipped my phone back into my black skinny jeans and reached for my helmet, putting it on and switching on my bike. I revved up the engine and took off down the street, my leather jacket and graphic tee flying about as the wind whipped at me. I only had a few minutes to get to the race before it started, so I tore down the streets one after another.

With a couple minutes to spare I pulled up to the starting line of the race. I pushed out my kickstand and got off the bike, setting my helmet down on the seat. I took my black and blue-streaked hair out of its bun and let it fall to my waist, attracting a few glances. I ignored them and looked around for the man in charge.

"Well, if it ain't Jasmine Minami," said a voice from behind me. I turned and found it was Mikoto, a big-time gambler who hosted a lot of races. Jackpot. Mikoto's races always had the big-time rewards. "What's goin' on, Jas? You here to race?"

I smirked and walked over to him, my black heeled boots echoing on the concrete. "You know it, Mikoto. How much is the reward for tonight? And how many laps?"

"130,000 yen*. That's a pretty sufficient reward, don't ya think?" Mikoto says with a grin. "It doesn't matter how much I gotta dish out to you, 'cause I know I can get it back just by bettin' on you. So ya better win, Jas. And it's only a one lap race."

I widen my smirk and give him a wink. "You know I'm gonna win, Mikoto. Have you ever seen me lose?"

"I have not, and I dread the day I see that happen," he replies. "You better get to your spot. Race is gonna start soon."

I nodded and turned my back to him, walking back to my bike. The other racers were getting ready as well, and I saw Mikoto make his way to a platform. As we got ready, he spoke.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Mikoto started with a wide grin. "Thanks for coming to this fine establishment for a race. I'm sure you're all excited, and I've got a special treat for y'all. We've got an up-and-coming star racer in our midst. I'm sure you've all heard her name on the streets. She's fast, she's mean, she's extremely attractive. Give it up for Jasmine Minami!"

The crowd cheered and I waved my hand, earning louder cheers as well as some glares from the other riders. I ignored their glares and put on my helmet as I sat down on my seat. I revved my engine, eliciting more cheers from the crowd. Mikoto waved his hands, signaling he was ready to continue, and the crowd grew quiet.

"Alright, alright. Now folks, I hope you've got your bets placed, because it's time to race!" Mikoto shouted enthusiastically. He gestured to a girl at the starting line, who held up a checkered flag. The air buzzed with excitement, both from the racers and the crowd. I revved my engine along with many others as we waited for the flag to fly. The girl smiled and suddenly waved down the flag, signaling he beginning of the race.

We took off, engines roaring and wheels screeching. I knew I would have to be fast considering that the race was only a lap. I sped up and passed a few bikes, weaving around them and leaving them in the dust. Since I had showed up late, I had been forced to start in the back. But I knew in the end it didn't matter. I would beat out these losers easy-peasy.

I was in second now, and the guy in first knew I was coming. His shoulders were tensed and he tried to speed up, but his bike had met its speed limit. I tried to go around him, but he cut me off by shadowing my movements. Asshole. We went through this a couple more times until I tricked him to go a different way than me, getting around. He glared at me as I passed him and I just smirked.

I crossed the finish line in first place, not that it was surprising to me. I could hear Mikoto announce me as the winner and smiled under my helmet. The crowd cheered as I slowed my bike down and stopped at the bottom of the platform. Mikoto, after making a few more announcements, came down to meet me.

"Knew you could do it, Jas," he said as he handed me the prize money. I tucked the stash away into my pocket and smirked at Mikoto. He laughed and waved a hand as he began to turn away. "See ya at the next race, Jas."

I didn't answer, and instead made a quiet retreat to my bike. I tugged on my helmet and got out of there fast, knowing that if I stayed I would run into trouble. The racers around here weren't very happy about a seventeen year old beating them out. And a girl at that. Sexist, I know.

I casually rode back home, not needing to rush to get there. Though at times I enjoyed the speed, I also enjoyed a nice and casual ride. The streets were quiet tonight, though they tended to be that way around here. It was kind of chilly, and I was glad I had decided to wear my leather jacket tonight. It really helped to keep out the cold.

A ways down the street from my house, I turned off my bike and got off. I knew that if dad heard it on this late at night, he would lecture me tomorrow morning. So just as extra precaution, I walked it down to my driveway as quietly as possible. When I got down there I noticed a car parked outside my house and scowled.

"That asshole parked in front again," I muttered to myself as I walked my bike up the drive to its spot. I popped out the kickstand and left it there, walking over to the door. I was about to unlock it when I got an idea. I looked down at the keys on my hand and smirked. Perfect.

I walked back down the driveway, keys in hand, to the car parked in front of my house. This guy had been parking here for months now and it was starting to get annoying. It wasn't even a once in a while thing, it was almost every day. So, I decided to teach him a lesson.

Being as quiet as possible, I crouched down next to the car and began to scrape one of my keys against it, scratching off the paint. I wondered silently if I should leave a message or just scratch it up. I guess it didn't matter, but I decided to start scratching 'assclown' into it, finding that a fitting insult.

"What the hell are you doing to my car?"

I spun around and almost popped the guy in the nose just out of surprise. Luckily, he was able to dodge and save his nose. I glared at him and crossed my arms, irritated that he had been able to dodge. He was taller than me, and it looked like he had a resting bitchface. His eyes were blank and his hair was brown with a blonde streak going through the middle. He had multiple piercings in his ears and had a little bit of stubble on his chin. To be honest, he didn't look half bad.

"This your car?" I asked him.

He scowled at me. "Yes, it's my car. What are you doing to it?"

"I'm not doing anything to it."

"You were clearly just tampering with it."

"No I wasn't."

He looked past me to examine the car. I hadn't finished the whole word so it only said 'assclo'. He frowned and looked back at me. He looked at my hand and seemed to notice the keys I had. Shoot. "You keyed my car? Really? What are you twelve?"

I glared at him and mirrored his frown with my own. "Are you? Why do you keep parking in front of my house?"

"My friend lives across the street."

"You can't park somewhere else? And you gotta be at your friend's everyday?"

"I enjoy spending time with my friend."

"Well stop parking here."

"I can park where I want!"

"I'll call the cops right now, you dickhead!"

"Yeah and I'll tell em how you vandalized my car!"

"Fight me, shitbag!"

"I'm not gonna fight a girl!"

"Sexist pig!"

"Whatever!"

I turned away from him and began walking up the drive to the door, not wanting to deal with this guy anymore. He shouted after me. "Where're you going?"

"To sleep!" I shouted back. I unlocked the door and went inside, shutting it and locking it behind me. He could press charges on me for vandalism, I knew that. I had made a stupid decision. But hey, it wasn't my first and I'm sure it wouldn't be my last. I would survive. Who knows? Maybe I would never see that guy again.

I guess I could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a knocking on my door and my sister's voice.

"Jas, mom just finished with breakfast," Kira's voice said through the door. She knew better than to barge in here.

I groaned and stretched a while before answering. "What'd she make?"

"Omelettes."

"Mmmmm, alright. I'll be down in a few."

"Kay," she said and I heard her footsteps retreat from the door. I stretched for a few more minutes before sitting up in bed and looking around my room. My walls were painted a dark purple and were almost completely covered with posters of punk rock bands and some drawings Kira had made for me. My ceiling was also painted with a starry sky that Kira had helped me with. She was a really good artist and I sometimes found myself envious.

I had a desk in one corner littered with notebooks and writing utensils. My closet was overflowing with clothes and I knew I needed to clean it soon, but it could wait. My violins sat in their usual corner in their cases. My parents had begged me to learn something productive and though I was iffy about it at first, I had come to love the violin. They hadn't been so happy when I had also bought an electric violin so that I could play some modern music.

I sighed and finally decided to stand up. I stopped at the mirror and examined my reflection. My black and blue hair was still in its bun, but only barely. My mint green eyes popped next to my tan and freckled cheeks, and I could still some traces of lipstick on my thin lips. I had forgotten to take out my nose piercing last night as well as the weaving in my left ear. The tank top I was wearing showed off my half-sleeve of lotus blossoms on my upper right arm. I had another tattoo, a dragon that took up almost the entirety of my back.

I took out my piercings and then started to head downstairs. The way down the stairs was lined with family photos. I had voiced the fact that this was a cliche place to put the pictures, but my parents didn't seem to care. Turning the corner at the bottom of the stairs, the smell of eggs and spices hit me like a brick wall. My mouth started to water when I remembered that I hadn't eaten last night. I began to walk faster toward the kitchen, eager to get to the food that waited for me. With a final skip I entered the kitchen and began to sit down before being stopped by my mother.

"Good morning, Jasmine," she said with a stern glare at me. She glanced at my father, who sat at the head of the table as usual, and then back at me. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I sighed and pushed my chair back in, turning to face my father. I held my hands together in front of me and bowed deeply to him, reciting my every day lines. "Good morning, father. How are you on this morning?"

"Fine. Sit," he said shortly, and I did. I put my hand in a steeple and silently prayed in my head, whispering an "Amen" before picking up my fork and digging into my omelette. I let out a sigh of ecstasy as I chewed. Mom's cooking was the best. I silently ate my food before my father spoke again.

"You got a letter in the mail today," he said quietly.

I swallowed a bite of food before answering. "From who?"

"True Cross Academy."

"True Cross Academy? Is that a high school?"

"Yes. It's a very prestigious school. You're mother and I decided to apply you there," he replied, looking back at his food as he cut it.

"I don't think I ever said anything about wanting to apply there, father," I said, sending him a glare. "What did it say? Did I get rejected?"

He shook his head. "No, you were accepted."

"What?" I exclaimed, causing my mother to flinch and drop an egg.

"You were accepted, Jas. Isn't that great?" my mom said as she cleaned up the broken egg. "I just knew you would be accepted. You're such a smart girl and-"

"I don't want to go," I said.

My father and mother both looked at me with wide eyes. My mother spoke first. "Well, of course you want to go! Jas, it's such a good school!"

"I don't even want to go to high school, mom," I replied, stabbing at my omelette.

My father spoke up. "You're going to that school, Jasmine. It's what's best for you. Everyone should get an education."

"I don't want to go," I whispered angrily, glaring into my father's eyes. "I'm not going to high school."

"Then what are you going to do?" he shot back. "Clearly you won't be staying here."

"Kaito!" my mother exclaimed.

"Are you going to be a racer? Is that it?" my father questioned. "Are you going to throw away your life to be a racer?"

"Shut up!" I shout at him. "You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you partied last night. I know you participated in a race," he said in a steely tone. "And then this morning, there was a note on the door talking about how you keyed someone's car?"

My eyes widened and I shut my mouth. Oh shit. I forgot about that. I struggled to calm myself down as I replied. "What did it say?"

"It said, 'Next time come up with a better insult,'" my father replied and I snorted a laugh. I couldn't help it. My dad scowled at me. "You think this is funny? This man could have pressed charges on you for this!"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business!"

"Stop acting like you care!" I shouted. My mom stared at me with wide eyes and my dad's expression mirrored hers, except his face was red from yelling. He opened his mouth to speak but I got up and ran out of the house. I couldn't take him anymore. He didn't care about me. He didn't care about anything except his reputation. I began to get on my bike when a voice stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and there stood the guy from last night. He was looking at me with confused eyes. Like I was crazy. I frowned at him and continued to get on my bike. I heard his footsteps crunching up the driveway toward me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know what you're doing getting on a motorcycle in your pajamas," he replied. I looked down at myself and groaned internally. He was right, I hadn't even changed out of my pajamas. I couldn't ride around the city like this! But I wouldn't let him know that.

"It's a fashion statement. I should be aloud to be comfortable wherever I go," I muttered and I heard him snort. I looked up at him to see him smirking at me, amused. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I saw you storm out and got curious."

"Well, it's none of your business. Thanks for worrying, though."

"I never said I was worrying."

"Whatever."

"Why'd you key my car last night?"

"I dunno. I felt like it."

"I could press charges, you know."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. It was a dumb decision."

"So, you're sorry?"

I snorted. "No."

He looked at me incredulously. "No?"

"No. Stop parking in front of my house so it doesn't happen again." I kicked up the stand of my bike and turned the key in the ignition, roaring the engine to life. "Later, asshole."

"Hey! Get back here!" he shouted over the engine as I began to drive down the road. He ran to keep up with me. "You can't just do this!"

"You're not my boss, dickbag!"

"Skank!"

"Dick!"

He shouted another insult, but I was too far away to hear it. I looked back to see him standing in the middle of the road, watching me as I got farther away. His face was red and he looked pissed. I smirked at him and waved before turning back toward the road in front of me. I smiled and thought about someplace I could go to chill. Someplace that wouldn't mind if I showed up in my pajamas.

The Demon's Eye.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled into the parking lot of the Demon's Eye and pushed out my kick stand, glad that I had slept in something appropriate and not a tank top and booty shorts. Instead I had on fuzzy, purple pants with a skull pattern printed on them and a black Baby Metal t-shirt. I thanked the Lord that I had decided to keep my bra on while sleeping last night and walked through the parking lot and into the front doors of the building.

The Demon's Eye was a small bar that I often occupied when I was wasted or had just fought with my dad. Like now. The inside was dimly lit and smokey, making the air thick and hazy. It had booths lining the sides of the room and some tables scattered throughout the middle. A bar resided on the far side of the building and doors to the back kitchen could be seen on either side. There was hardly anyone here, which was understandable considering it was still pretty early in the day. One guy was asleep at a table, which meant he had probably fallen asleep here last night after getting wasted. Another couple sat in a booth and spoke quietly to each other as they ate their meals, staring hopelessly into one another's eyes.

I rolled my eyes and wound my way through the tables to get to the bar. A tall boy with dark blue hair stood behind the counter, taking a rag to a glass cup that already looked to be completely dry. He looked up and smiled when he saw me, leaning across the counter to meet me as I sat down at a stool.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Rin asked with a grin and I snorted. His hair was shoulder length and he refused to cut, instead wearing it in a ponytail. His bangs were pulled back with a pin and revealed his ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the light. He was dressed in his black button up and his bartender's apron, his sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He was cute, I'd give him that.

"Same old, same old," I replied. He nodded and beckoned for me to go on. I sighed. "I was accepted to this dumb school and my parents are trying to force me to go. I don't even want to go to high school! I only went for this long because I was living with them, but soon I'll be 18 and be aloud to move out on my own."

"You've gone for this long, Jas," Rin said as he poured me a glass of soda, "why not just get the final year done?"

I sigh and lay my head down on the table. "I just don't want to, Rin."

"I get that, I really do," he continued, handing me the glass, "but you really should do it. I didn't want to go to high school in the first place, but once I got dragged into it I started to really enjoy it." I picked up the glass and drank a sip, not wanting to reply. He sighed and continued. "What school was it anyway?"

"True Cross Academy," I muttered.

Rin's eyes widened at me and his mouth spread into a grin. "Really? Are you serious? That's where I go, Jas!"

I stared him unbelievably. Rin went to True Cross? The prestigious True Cross Academy? Rin, the guy who works at this dingy old bar and refused to cut his car? The goofy bartender who never seemed to take anything seriously? I struggled for a response but could only form the words, "No way."

He laughed and nodded. "I know it's hard to believe. The truth is I only got in because-" He stopped himself abruptly. I leaned forward in interest. Rin had always been mysterious, never telling me too much about himself. He had caught himself about to spill a secret. He cleared his throat. "Because I had some connections."

"Connections, huh?" I pried. "What kind of connections?"

Rin smiled as if nothing had happened and leaned closer, getting within an inch of my face. "That's a secret," he said before pulling away. I could feel a blush spreading across my face and I looked down so he wouldn't see.

"Stop that," I mumbled at him, staring at the counter.

I could hear his smile as he spoke. "Stop what?"

"You know what."

"I think you're mistaken."

"I know I'm not."

"I need you to tell me what you're talking about or else I can't stop doing it."

I looked up and glared at him, knowing for a fact that my face was still red. When he saw my face his smile changed into a smirk. "Oh," he said. "You mean stop making you blush."

"That's exactly what I mean."

Rin whined. "Aw, but I can't help it. It's so much fun, Jasmine."

That's it. I couldn't do this anymore. I stood up and turned around, stomping my way across the room. He called to me as I left. "You should totally go to True Cross, Jasmine. It's a really cool place."

"Bite me."

Rin laughed as I walked out the door. "Maybe another time."

I stomped through the parking lot toward my bike, another fierce blush spreading across my face. I sat on my motorcycle's seat and took out my phone to check the time. It was almost 1. Perfect. That meant that both mom and dad would both be at work already. I put on my helmet and kicked up the stand on my bike. I cranked the keys and the motor roared to life. With a last look at the Demon's Eye, I pulled out onto the road and started to speed toward home.

About halfway home, I realized what Rin had been doing and shouted out a curse. He hadn't just done it to get to me, he'd done it to change the subject away from him! He did it so he could hide yet another of his secrets! Why wouldn't he tell me anything? I hardly know anything about him. I know that his father died a couple years ago and that he has a twin brother. I know that he practices swords and that he's a pretty religious guy. And now I know that he goes to True Cross due to some connections he has. That wasn't enough. All he ever wanted was to talk about me. He never wanted to direct a conversation towards himself.

I was almost to my driveway when I noticed a familiar figure outside the house. It was that guy again. His blonde and brown hair was messy and he was dressed in a plain t-shirt with some jeans. He looked like he was waiting for someone. I rolled my eyes and pulled into the driveway, my eyes meeting his as I took my helmet off. I killed the engine and kicked out the stand in order to get up. I walked over to him and crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He looked at me and opened his mouth, only to close it again. It looked like he was struggling for words. Finally, he slumped his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I repeated.

"I don't know!" he shouted at me. He dragged a hand through his hair, messing it up even further.

I stared at him for a minute and then shrugged. "Well, whatever." I said, and I walked past him and to my door. A hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"No, wait," he pleaded. I turned around and searched his eyes. He looked confused. Really confused. I decided to humor him.

"Alright, what?"

He ran a hand through his hair again, clearly trying to think of what to say. He was looking around, almost desperately, until his eyes landed on my shirt. "You like Baby Metal?" he asked.

I looked down at my shirt and nodded, confused at the sudden switch in subject. "Um, yeah? They're pretty cool..." I trailed off. I looked back at his face. "Look, I don't know if you need something, but this is getting really awkward. If you're waiting for an apology about your car, you're out of luck."

"No, this isn't about the car," he said. He took a deep breath before he started again. "There's something about you. Something that's got me stuck and I can't figure out what it is."

I looked at him with disinterested eyes. "I really hope you're not about to confess your undying love for me or something because I don't have the time."

He shook his head. "No, I don't think it's love, but there's something about you."

"Can you get to the point?"

"I think I might...like you? And it's really frustrating because I should hate you, right? I mean you keyed my car and have been nothing but rude to me!"

"You're the one who parked in front of my house."

He stopped mid-rant and gave me a glare. "I can park where I want."

"Then try it again and see what happens, assclown," I shot back.

His face started to turn red. "Look, I'm trying to talk to you seriously."

"Really? I just met you last night, and you're talking about liking me. Super serious."

"Can you-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"I don't need to!"

"Stop being such a rude ass!"

"Stop being such an idiot!"

He threw up his arms and turned around, stomping down the driveway as he shouted. "I don't know what I was thinking! Liking you?! Ha! I'm probably stuck because I hate you so much!"

"See ya later, douche!" I said as I unlocked the door and went inside, slamming it behind me. I leaned on the door and slid down so I was sitting on the ground. God, what an asshole. I hate his guts, I swear. He was so stupid for trying to say he liked me after barely knowing me! But...

Why was my heart beating so fast?


	4. Chapter 4

Chill out, Jasmine," I muttered to myself as I climbed the stairs to my room. My heart was still going fast. "You're just freaking out because you were pissed at the guy."

I stormed into my room and grabbed some clothes from my closet, eager to have a nice, hot shower. I grabbed some jean shorts and my gray Smokemon shirt that featured a five-leafed Oddish. It was probably one of my favorite shirts just because of how stupid it was. I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

I made my way down the hall and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I had this really weird paranoia about leaving doors unlocked. If I left doors open, things could get in.

Pushing that thought aside I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, putting it on its hottest setting. It was cold when first streaming from the faucet, but soon it was hot and I relaxed into it. With the pitter patter of the droplets hitting my back, I could finally relax. I could drown myself in the sound of the water hitting the ceramic tub beneath my feet. I could be alone.

Footsteps.

My entire body stiffened as I heard footsteps echoing through the hallway outside. I quickly turned off the faucet and listened, hoping I had been hearing things. After a moment of silence I thought I had been imagining it, but then it sounded again. They weren't heavy steps, but light and off beat. Like whoever it was was scittering around, not sure where to go.

I carefully stepped out of the tub and, after wrapping myself in a towel, slowly stepped toward the door. Whatever was outside moved again and I heard that it was right outside the door. I gulped and moved away from the door, instead going to the cabinet. I opened it and desperately looked for anything I could use as a weapon. I mentally cursed and shut the cabinet, spotting something by the toilet that might be the only option I had.

So, I gripped the plunger in my hand and steadily made my way back to the door. With a shaky hand, I reached for the doorknob. My fingers whitened as I gripped it, feeling very afraid. The thing moved again and I almost yelled. Finally, I opened the door quickly and swung the plunger around wildly.

But there was nothing there.

I looked into the empty hall, extremely confused. I had definitely heard something, right? There was no way I had imagined it. I searched around the upstairs rooms, convinced I had heard something. When I found nothing, I decided to shrug it off and head back to the shower.

I turned the faucet back on and let the steamy water slide over my body. I easily went back to my relaxed state of mind, focusing on the sound of the water. I tried my best not to think of the boy with the brown and blonde hair, but somehow he kept wandering into my thoughts. He must be an idiot, right? Saying he liked me when he just met me. How dumb of him. He was probably just teasing me because I keyed his car. He thought he was cute, joking with me like this! Well he was gonna-!

Scitter.

What was that?

Scitter. Scratch.

It sounded like something was at the door again. But I decided to shrug it off as my imagination again. I wasn't going to fall for it again, so instead I focused on the water. But then I heard the sound of the doorknob starting to turn. My breathing stopped and I remembered.

I hadn't locked the door on the way back in.

I heard the door slam against the wall as it was forced open. I didn't bother to turn off the water and I slowly peeked out of the curtain to try and get a glimpse of the intruder.

But there was nobody there. This was getting weird.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and looked around the bathroom. When finding nothing, I walked to the door to see what had happened. Upon closer examination, I found that it had almost been knocked off its hinges and that it was cracked in multiple places. The doorknob had scratch marks on it, like an animal had tried turning it.

Fire spread through my calf as something torn at it with something sharp. I looked around at the bathroom and suddenly saw something small and round sitting on the toilet. It looked kind of like a monkey, but it was misshapen and awkward. It had big, sharp teeth and what looked like horns sticking out of its head. It's arms were too long for its body, and a pointy tail waved through the air as I stared at it. It had green skin and small, beady eyes that were each outlined by a large ring of magenta. A giant tongue lolled out of its mouth and dripped drool onto the floor.

"What the fuck is that thing?" I heard myself say out loud. It stared at me with its little, beady eyes almost playfully. I glanced down at my leg to see a large cut going down the entirety of my calf, dripping blood onto the floor. I suddenly felt lightheaded as I realized this thing was not playful. I didn't know what else to do, so I screamed, desperately hoping that anyone would hear me.

My scream seemed to trigger the thing because all of a sudden it stopped staring at me and jumped at me instead. Time seemed to slow down as it jumped at my face, its sharp teeth glinting in the bathroom's fluorescent lighting. Its eyes narrowed at me, as though they weren't beady enough. It's front arms were outstretched toward me, sharp claws aimed at my throat. This thing was going for the kill. Definitely not playful. I put my arms up in an effort to protect myself, but a small voice in my head told me it wouldn't offer much protection.

Was this the end? Was I going to die? Oh God, I didn't want to die. I had so much more I wanted to do in life. I hadn't even finished high school yet!

"Move!"

I was pushed aside and the thing went sailing past me, one of its claws slicing my cheek. I cried out in pain as I fell against something hard. Dazed, I looked up into the face of someone I didn't quite recognize at first.

"Are you alright?" the guy with blonde and brown hair asked me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright?" the guy with blonde and brown hair asked me.

I stared up at him, extremely confused. What was he doing here? How had he even got into the house? He seemed worried so I nodded at him, assuring him that I was 'alright'.

"Good. Stay here, I'm gonna go take care of the hobgoblin," he said, seemingly relieved that I was alright. He looked out of the bathroom door, where the creature was lying on the floor trying to recover from its unexpected fall.

"Hobgoblin?" I asked. "Is that what that thing is?"

He nodded as he glared at it. The thing shook its head and turned around to face us. It snarled when it saw the guy, apparently it felt threatened by him. Buy why? The guy pushed me farther into the bathroom and stood in front of me, blocking me from the hobgoblin's view. I heard him begin to murmur quietly under his breath. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I did hear the goblin begin to growl loudly in reaction to it.

I leaned around the guy to get a look at the goblin. It no longer looked playful, but overcome with rage. Its mouth was foaming and its tail was flicking about in anger. It raked its claws along the wooden floors of the hallway in preparation to charge at the blonde. The guy continued his quiet chant, which only seemed to enrage the beast further.

"If this chant is supposed to calm that think down, I think you're doing it wrong," I said, my voice quivering in fear. The guy didn't answer, though, and kept murmuring to himself. Finally, the beast charged forward into a running leap and flew at the guy's face. He didn't seem fazed, and I thought I actually caught a glimpse of smirk from behind. Just as the thing was about to reach his face, it exploded into flames and fell to the ground. It writhed around in pain for a few seconds and then it just started to...

Disappear.

The guy let out a relieved sigh and slumped onto the ground in exhaustion. He laid down and stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes. His breathing became deep and soon he was snoozing away on my bathroom floor.

"No fucking way," I whispered. My eyes were widened in amazement as I watched the final remnants of the goblin disappear into ash. I looked back at the guy sleeping on my floor. How had he done that?

I snapped myself out my daze and looked around at the bathroom. It was a like a tornado of claws had come tearing through here. Literally. I felt the blood drain from my face as I thought of how my parents would react. The door almost broken, claw marks on the hardwood floor and toilet, drool covering the floor, myself all torn up, and a stranger sleeping on the floor.

"I'm so dead," I muttered and sat on the toilet seat, putting my head in my hands.

"What are you muttering about?"

I looked up and saw that the guy was awake now, but still laid on the ground. He was staring at me with a concerned expression. I snorted and gestured around the room at the mess. "How am I supposed to explain this?"

He stood up and looked around the room as well, seeming to understand what I meant. "Ah, you mean the mess."

"Yeah I mean the mess!"

He suddenly stepped closer to me and took my face in his hands. He turned it so he could look at my cheek, which was still dripping with hot blood. "Maybe you should worry about yourself before you worry about the mess," he mumbled. He glanced down at my leg, also still dripping blood. The creature had left quite the gash in it.

I pulled away from his hand and crossed my arms, turning away so he couldn't see me blush. "Yeah, I'll take care of that. Could you leave now?"

"I can't just leave without helping you with your injuries."

"You've already helped me enough. So please, just leave."

"No."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "No?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not leaving until I at least tend to your wounds."

"Dude, I get you want to help me but-"

"No, I'm helping you."

"Would you let me finish?" I shouted. He glared at me, but he got quiet. "I get you want to help me or whatever, but at the moment I'm wrapped in nothing but a towel."

His eyes widened and red spread through his face like wildfire. He suddenly turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "I'll wait out here for you to be done, but I'm not leaving until I tend to your wounds," he shouted through the door, his voice shaking.

I shook my head and unwrapped the towel from around myself, slowly making my way to the tub so as not to slip on any slobber. I turned the faucet and got a washcloth, sitting on the side of the tub. I let the cold water drench the washcloth and ran it down my leg. I had read somewhere once that hot water only made it bleed more. I rubbed the washcloth up and down the cut, holding it against periodically to stop the bleeding. It hurt a lot and it seemed really deep. I glanced at the floor and saw a medium sized puddle of blood on the floor. Oh man, that was a lot. How much had I lost?

When my leg finally stopped bleeding I moved to my face. It wasn't as bad as the leg and stopped bleeding after a couple minutes. I dried off and slowly dressed myself, being careful not to scrape the clothes against the cuts. I wrapped my still sopping hair in a towel and headed towards the door, stepping around the blood and slobber all over the floor. I opened the door and saw that the hallway was empty. Where was that guy?

"Uh, hello?" I asked, looking around to try to find him. I walked into my room to find him standing there with my violin in his hands. I felt my temper rise a little. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You play violin?" he asked, ignoring my anger.

"Yeah, obviously. Could you put it back? You're holding it all wrong anyway."

"I am?"

I sighed and stepped forward to take it out of his hands. "Yes, you are." I held the neck of the violin in my left hand and settled my chin on the rest. I took the bow in my right hand, being sure to hold it with my thumb and middle finger on the bottom and top. I glared at him as I held it correctly. "You hold it like this."

He was smiling at me and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. "What are you grinning at?" I snapped as I dropped the pose and began to pack the violin back up.

"Nothing. I just never imagined that someone like you would play violin," he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean someone like me? You don't even know me," I said. I zipped up the violin case and carried it back to its corner where its partner, my electric violin, sat. I set it down gently and turned back towards the guy, crossing my arms. He was smiling again and I glared at him.

"Yeah, I guess I don't know you," he said and shook his head. His eyes shifted towards my leg and his expression became worried. "Oh, right. Your leg. Come sit down and I'll take a look at it."

I rolled my eyes, but walked over and sat on the bed. He crouched down next to me and took my leg in his hands gently. I heard him swear under his breath and he didn't look up as he spoke to me. "We're gonna need some special medicine for this. I think it might be infected," he said quietly.

"Well, just put some antibiotics on it then," I replied.

He shook his head and looked up at me. "That's not gonna work. This isn't a normal infection."

"What do you mean?"

"It's demonic."

My eyes widened at him. "Did you say demonic?"

"Yeah. We're gonna have to go to Shiemi's place for some herbs," he said, his eyes were closed in concentration. "We'll have to take my car because obviously you can't ride your bike there."

"What? You're saying that thing was ademon?" I asked. There was no way.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," he said calmly. He stood up and started to walk away, gesturing for me to follow. "Come on. We need to hurry."

I shook my head at him. This was getting too weird. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You're talking crazy, dude. Who even are you?"

He looked over his shoulder at me and smirked. "Name's Ryuji Suguro. I'm an exorcist."


	6. Chapter 6

"Name's Ryuji Suguro. I'm an exorcist."

I actually started laughing.

"Oh, man! You really had me going there for a second!" I laughed. Tears started to form in my eyes and I wiped them away.

He glared at me and stomped over to where I was dying of laughter. Suddenly, he picked me up and I was being carried bridal style down the stairs and out the door. "I don't have time for this. We need to get to Shiemi's and fast," he muttered.

"Hey! You can't just kidnap me!" I shouted at him. I began to struggle but he only ignored me and tightened his grip. "This is illegal!"

He carried me to his car, which was once again parked in front of my house, and plopped me into the front seat. He shut it and I glared at him as he walked around the car and got into the driver's side, putting on his seat-belt once he was seated. He jammed the keys into the ignition and turned on the car. His wheels screeched as he slammed on the gas, pushing me back into my seat. He glanced at me and frowned. "Put your seat-belt on."

"I can't believe this is happening right now," I said, my voice quivering. I was scared. I mean, this guy was clearly not alright in the head and now I was in his car and at his mercy. What was he going to do to me. Stuck on that thought I slipped on the seat-belt, scared of what he would do if I didn't.

"Are you scared right now?" he asked quietly. I mustered up a glare and he sighed. "You should be scared, but not of me. That infection could be serious. I'm only trying to help you, I swear."

I looked at him and nodded. I didn't completely trust him, but something about his worried expression made me believe that he was trying to help me. I was still scared, but at least I was a little less scared now. I turned away from him and stared out the window, trying to stay quiet.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. I looked at him and he smiled a little. "I told you my name, it's only fair you tell me yours."

I hesitated for a moment, but then decided it wouldn't do any harm to tell him. "Jasmine Minami. My friends call me Jas."

"Jas, huh? I guess that's a better nickname than Bon," he said.

I snorted. "Bon? What kind of nickname is that?"

"It's short for Bocchan," he mumbled.

I laughed and stared at him. "Bocchan? As in 'Young Master'?"

He nodded and frowned. "It wasn't my idea."

"Alright then, Bocchan, what was that thing really?" I asked him, toning down my laughter.

"I already told you, it was a demon."

I stared at him silently. He wasn't laughing, and he surely didn't look like he was kidding. "You were serious?"

"Yes. That was a demon," he said, making a sharp turn onto a back road.

"Well, how were you able to kill it?"

"I didn't kill it. I banished it back to Gehenna. It'll probably come back eventually."

"Come back?" I asked, feeling a twinge of fear.

He glanced at me and shook his head. "Not like that. It won't come back to you specifically. It'll just come back to Assiah."

"Assiah?"

"It's another word for Earth. And Gehenna is Hell."

"And you're a...a what?"

"I'm an exorcist. I'm one of the people who gets rid of demons in order to protect those who can't fight against them," he answered calmly. He pulled into a small driveway that led up to what looked like shop. There was no sign or anything, but when Bon opened the door I could smell the faint scent of herbs on the breeze. The went around the car and opened the door for me, offering me a hand if I needed it.

"I can walk on my own, thanks," I said and slid past him. He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind me. He lead me to the front door and we entered the shop. The inside smelled even more of herbs than the outside. There was a middle-aged woman standing at the counter, her brown hair pulled up into a bun and a long cigarette held in her hands.

"Well, hello, Suguro. What can I do for you today?" the woman asked. She hadn't seemed to notice me standing behind him yet.

Bon stepped aside and gestured to me. "I have a friend that needs something."

"Suguro, you know only exorcists are supposed to be aloud in here," the woman scolded him but gestured for us to come forward. "What's wrong?"

"She got scratched by a hobgoblin. It's pretty deep and I think it may be infected," Bon said as he pushed me forward for the woman to examine me. I lifted my leg up to the counter for the woman to see and her eyes widened.

"Oh, dear, that looks bad. Shiemi! I need some help in here, please!" she called toward a room in the back.

"Coming, mother!"

A young girl with short, blonde hair emerged from the back room and came running down the hall. Her green eyes were wide and she was dressed in a traditional kimono. Her sandals were loud as she ran, but somehow she managed not to trip. Probably due to years of practice. "What's wrong, mother?"

"This girl here has been scratched by a hobgoblin and needs treatment," the woman explained. She gave me another glance, her eyes settling on my cheek. "Her cheek may need some treatment as well."

"Yes, ma'am!" the girl, Shiemi, said. She moved past the counter and came to my side, grabbing my hand gently. She smiled warmly at me and said, "Don't worry. I'll fix you right up if you just come this way."

I hesitated and looked to Bon for guidance. He nodded and I reluctantly followed the girl behind the counter and into another room. There was a small cot on the floor and Shiemi asked me to lay down on my back. I followed her instructions and she sat beside me. After she examined the wound, she nodded to herself and pulled a small slip of paper from a pocket on her kimono.

"Nee," she said to the piece of paper. "Nee, I need your help. Please come out."

I was going to ask if she was alright when a small breeze blew out of the paper, carrying the scent of flowers and a small being with it. The thing landed on Shiemi's hand and let out a small sound, smiling at the blonde.

"What is that?" I asked. The thing was very small, small enough to fit in her hand, and it was green. It looked fuzzy and soft, it's head was encircled by a small leaf and its eyes were made of flowers. Two minuscule leaves protruded from its backside like a tail, and a tiny, green nose sat in the middle of its face. It turned towards me and gave me a small smile, revealing that it had no teeth.

"This is Nee, he's my familiar. He helps me when I need a specific plant," Shiemi answered. She examined my cut again and frowned. "The only problem is that because this is a demonic infection we need Amaranth."

"Well, have your familiar make some Amaranth then."

"If it were that easy I would, but in order for the Amaranth to work you have to pull the entire plant under a full moon. Otherwise, it won't work," Shiemi said. "There isn't another full moon for a few days and we don't have any Amaranth in stock."

I looked at her in confusion. "Well, what do I do then?"

"There's nothing you can do, I'm afraid. Unless you can find someone else who may have Amaranth," Shiemi replied as she shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry."

At that moment Bon walked into the room. He looked at both me and Shiemi before asking, "What's going on?"

Shiemi replied sadly. "She needs Amaranth and we don't have any here at the shop."

"Shit," he mumbled, letting his gaze rest on my leg. It was starting to ooze again, but not with blood. Instead a thick, purplish puss was pouring out of it and my leg itself was starting to swell. It didn't look good. He looked at my cheek and scrunched his eyebrows. "What about her cheek? Is that infected, too?"

"Oh, no, her cheek is just fine. I just need to put some Mullein on it to keep any infection away," Shiemi replied. She spoke to Nee and suddenly he sprouted a plant from his body. It looked like a bloomed flower, but was made entirely of green leaves. She plucked it from Nee's body and stood, making her way out of the room. "I'll just go prepare this, alright?"

"Thank you, Shiemi," Bon said as she left the room. He sat down next to my cot and sighed. "This is bad."

"You don't know anyone else that would have a supply of this plant?" I asked, starting to worry. What if we couldn't treat the infection? What would happen then?

"No, I do know someone that would have some," he sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I would just prefer we didn't have to resort to asking him."

"Well, who is it?"

"Mephisto Pheles."


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks again, Shiemi," Bon said as we left the shop. Shiemi stood at the door and watched us as we made our way back to Bon's car.

She smiled and waved at us, Nee sitting on her shoulder. "No problem, Bon. Nice meeting you, Jasmine."

"Nice meeting you, too, Shiemi," I said with a smile, the bandage on my cheek crinkling as I did so. "You, too, Nee!"

Me and Bon got into the car and Shiemi waved as we pulled away from the small shop. I tried to adjust my leg so that it was comfortable, but it was just so sore. Shiemi had wrapped it in gauze to make sure nothing else got into the cut, but already there was puss seeping through it. Gross. I glanced at Bon, who's eyebrows were scrunched in concentration.

"So, who's this Mephisto guy, anyway?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Bon sighed and shook his head. "He's the headmaster at my school."

"Why would he have Amaranth?"

"The school also functions as an exorcist school. He knows all about demons. I'm sure there's a storage room somewhere that has Amaranth, and he's the only one who can tell us where it is."

"An exorcist school? Woah, that's so cool! What school is it? Is it very far?" I asked, becoming a bit excited.

"It's True Cross Academy. It's not too far we just have to-"

"True Cross Academy?! No way! I just got accepted to that school!" I exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes. "You go there, too?"

Bon glanced at me, his eyes just as wide as my own. "You got accepted to True Cross? You're kidding." He paused and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "And what do you mean 'too'? Who else goes there that you know?"

"It's just this guy who works at a bar I go to sometimes. His name's Rin Okumura. He's so mysterious," I answered. "He never wants to talk about himself! It's like he's got this big secret! He's pretty cute, though, I'll give him that. Do you know him?"

Bon's grip tightened on the steering wheel and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah, I know Rin. When I met him he was a damn freeloader. He still kind of is, but he's not as bad now. I didn't even know he had a job." He glanced at me and frowned. "And he's definitely not cute."

"Well, of course he's not cute to you. You're a dude," I said. I squinted at him in thought. "Unless you swing that way?"

"No, I'm not gay," Bon muttered. He seemed to be in a bad mood suddenly. I didn't understand why, until I realized when he had gotten mad and laughed.

"Oh, my God! You're mad because I called him cute!" I cackled. "I can't believe this shit! You're jealous!"

"I am not."

"You totally are! Look at you right now!" I laughed louder. "You still think you like me, don't you? Wow, this is just great."

Bon kept his eyes ahead, but his grip on the wheel was making his fingers turn white, and his face was turning red. "Shut up. We're almost there."

"Fucking bozo," I mumbled, my laughter dying out. This guy was nuts. I decided I was going to be quiet for the rest of the ride and just stare out the window. Eventually, exhaustion hit me and I fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up. We're here."

Bon's voice pulled me out of a deep sleep, and I blinked my eyes open. I looked out the window and saw a large, pristine building. It was built of stone and windows lined the walls. But what was even more amazing was the town it was located in. "What is this place?" I asked in awe.

"Academy Town," Bon answered, smirking at my expression. "Pretty cool, right?"

The town was incredible from what I could see. It was like a mountain of buildings and roads. It looked like a maze that never ended, a maze where you finding new things every day. And sprawled throughout the buildings were trees and plants in any place there was room. It was industrial, but it was natural. It was...

"Amazing," I whispered as Bon helped me out of the car. I didn't even complain when he picked me up and carried me into the building. My leg was really hurting and I didn't even want to try to walk on it. "It's incredible."

"Isn't it? The people who designed this place must have been geniuses," Bon said. "The architecture is awesome here, even though it doesn't seem to make sense in some places."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he carried me down the hall. "You're into architecture?"

He shrugged. "I'm into lots of things. I read a couple architecture books when I was younger." He paused and his eyes became distant. "I had a lot of time to myself back then, so I tended to read quite a bit."

I looked around us at the school. It was very clean, and the walls were mostly barren, probably because school hadn't started yet. Which reminded me. "How are we in here when school hasn't started yet?"

"I have a key," Bon replied. "Mephisto gives all exorcists keys to the school just in case we may need help with something. I'm pretty sure he only does it because he has to, though."

"Sounds like a nice guy," I mumbled and Bon snorted a laugh. "So, this guy is an exorcist, too, then?"

"Yeah, but according to Rin the guy's a demon, too," Bon said. "And a king at that."

"A demon king?"

"Exactly," Bon replied as he stopped at a door. It was large and colorful, decorated with stained glass. "Here it is. Mephisto's office."

He knocked and we heard someone move around inside. Footsteps approached the door and I felt my heart beating faster. This guy was a demon? And a demon king? Should we really be asking him for help? What if he hurt us?

The door opened to reveal a tall man dressed in the most ridiculous getup I've ever seen. A white top hat sat upon his head and a white cape fluttered about behind him. He was wearing a white tailcoat with what looked like a pink undershirt. He was wearing poofy, white shorts and pink and white striped leggings that reached all the way up past the shorts. He had pale skin, and purple hair that hid under his hat. He had a small beard and his green eyes stared at us in mock joy. He smiled and I saw his canines were pointed more than they should be, as were his ears.

"Suguro, how lovely to see you!" the man said with excitement. "Please, come in! We must chat!"

"No time for pleasantries, Pheles," Bon said, glaring at the man. "I've got an injury you need to see."

The man's eyes sparkled with interest as his gaze slid to me. "Are you the one who is injured, Suguro? Or is it this lovely lady here?"

"This lovely lady got into a tussle with a hobgoblin, and the thing scratched her up pretty bad before I was able to get to her," Bon said. "It's infected."

Mephisto frowned and nodded. "You'll be needing Amaranth, then. Follow me."

He shut his door and stuck a key into the lock. He removed the key and opened the door again, revealing a different room than the one he had come from. He smirked when he saw my surprised expression and walked into the room, a skip to his step.

"Quickly, unless you want to rot away."


	8. Chapter 8

"Rot away?"

Mephisto didn't look back as he replied. "Mhm. Demonic infections will cause you to slowly rot away. A few days without cleansing it and you would be dead."

Bon carried me and followed Mephisto down an aisle of shelves. It seemed to be a storage room, and we were heading pretty far in. Bon kept his gaze forward, doing his best not to look at me. I glared at him and swatted him on the head. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to worry," he mumbled, glaring back at me. "And there's nothing to worry about, anyway. Mephisto will have what we need."

"You still should've told me," I snapped back, crossing my arms, which is hard to do when you're being carried.

"Whatever," he mumbled. We followed Mephisto down the aisle to the very back of the room. He stopped at one shelf and picked up a jar, turning to us and smiling, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim lighting.

"Here it is," he said. He strode past us as he continued speaking, heading toward the door. "Follow me. We'll fix you right up in my office."

We exited the room and Mephisto closed the door, turned the lock, and opened it again to reveal his office. I stared in awe at the room as we entered. "How do you do that?"

Mephisto smirked at me and gestured for Bon to set me down in a chair that sat in front of his desk. "It's magic. Surely not the most strange thing you've seen today."

I snorted as Bon set me down on the chair, my leg aching as my position was altered. "Definitely not. I think the demon gets the prize for strangest thing of the day."

"I like this girl," Mephisto commented to Bon. "She has personality."

"She's something alright," Bon replied sarcastically. He stepped back and Mephisto stepped forward towards me. He opened the jar and the smell of strong herbs filled my nostrils. Bending down, Mephisto set the jar on the ground and went to work on unwrapping the soaked gauze. Once he had unwrapped it fully, he stared at it distastefully.

"That's quite the nasty cut, Miss..." He trailed off.

"Oh. Jasmine Minami," I said, staring at his expression.

"Ms. Minami, then. How did this happen exactly?" the man asked as he went to work on my injury. The Amaranth was in paste form already, so it wouldn't take long.

I sighed. "I just wanted to take a shower, but then I heard something in the hall. And when I checked there was nothing there. So, when I got back in the shower I heard the sound again but just ignored it. But then something bust the door down and when I looked again, nothing was there! And then I got this cut and suddenly there was this crazy, little monster in my bathroom!"

"A hobgoblin," Bon offered.

"Yeah, that thing," I agreed. "I just don't understand why I wasn't able to see it in the first place."

"Only people with a temptaint can see demons, Ms. Minami," Mephisto said.

"What's a temptaint?" I asked curiously.

Bon supplied my answer. "It's a demonic injury of a sort. Most people can't see demons unless they have come in contact with one."

"I'm surprised she hasn't noticed the Coal Tars, yet," Mephisto prompted.

"Coal Tars?"

"Look around you, Ms. Minami," Mephisto said, glancing around. "You'll see what I'm talking about."

Bon gazed at me as I looked around. Mephisto was right, I did see what he was talking about. There were little creatures floating all through the air, mostly where there were shadows. They looked like tiny cat heads with tails, big, round eyes staring aimlessly around. My eyes widened and I gaped at one that floated right in front of my face. "They won't hurt us?"

"If they were to band together they might," Bon replied, shrugging. "They don't tend to have a reason, though. They're just rotting demons."

"Rotting demons," I repeated as I stared at the one in front of me. It's green eyes were staring at me in return, but they were empty of thought.

Mephisto sighed and stood, patting his hands together and looking at my leg with a satisfied smile. "Yes, rotting demons. They're ruled by the demon king Astaroth."

I looked down at my leg to see that it was all wrapped and ready to go. I hopped down off the chair only for the leg to give on me and go tumbling to the ground. At least, it would have been the ground if Bon hadn't caught me. He helped me stand and I mumbled, "Thanks."

"Your leg will be fine, just don't try to move on it right away. It's still weak and needs time to heal," Mephisto said as he looked at us with an amused smile.

"Well, what happens now?" I asked. "Will this vision fade or whatever? Or am I gonna see demons for the rest of my life?"

"Ah, now that is a tricky question. While there are certain mixtures that can take away one's demon sight, without those you will continue to see the demons forever," Mephisto answered nonchalantly. "I advise you to stay safe and clear of any demonic entities so that this won't happen again."

Bon looked at me apologetically as he spoke. "He's right. Without a special mix, you can't just get rid of the sight. All you can do is learn to protect yourself."

"Learn to protect myself?" I asked hollowly. This wasn't happening.

Mephisto nodded. "You applied here, yes? Jasmine Minami, age 17, A's in all of her classes."

"No, my parents applied me here," I spat, suddenly angry again. "They thought it's what I would have wanted."

"Maybe they were right," Bon said.

"Suguro is right," Mephisto agreed. "You were accepted here and I believe you should attend this academy with a small catch."

"What's the catch?"

"It is only reasonable that you attend the cram school as well," Mephisto said.

I stared in confusion. "Cram school?"

"The exorcist school," Bon answered. He shook his head. "I don't like it, but without proper knowledge on demons, you won't be able to protect yourself against them."

"Agreed," Mephisto said with a clap. He smiled at me. "Starting this school year, you will attend True Cross Academy. And on the side, you will attend the cram school in order to learn how to protect yourself and others."

"No."


	9. Chapter 9

"No."

The two men stared at me in surprise, clearly they hadn't been expecting that. Bon spoke up first. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no," I repeated, glaring at the two and stepping away from Bon to balance by myself. "I don't need to go to some dumb school. I can protect myself."

"Just like you protected yourself today?" Mephisto questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I turned toward the door and began limping away. "I wasn't prepared today. I didn't even know demons existed. But now that I know, I'll be prepared. I can handle myself."

I felt a hand grasp my wrist and didn't bother to turn around when Bon spoke. "Why won't you let us help you, Jasmine? I just don't want you to get hurt."

I sighed and glanced back at him. "Look, I get you wanna help me and that you like me or whatever. But I barely know you, and you barely know me. And I don't need your help, Suguro. I already thanked you for helping me, you really got me out of a pickle. But I can handle this from now on. It's better that way."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone, alright?" I said, cutting him off. I was doing it again. Pushing away the people that wanted to help me, but I couldn't help it. I waited for him to let me go, and when he didn't I yanked my hand out of his. I started for the door again. "Thank you both for helping me. I appreciate it."

"I do hope you change your mind, Ms. Minami," Mephisto said. "You could use the protection."

"Don't count on it," I muttered and left the office, shutting the door behind me. I walked at a steady pace, doing my best to find an exit out of the school. Eventually, I found the front doors and left the building. Bon's car was still there which meant he would be coming out soon, so I walked past it and down the road, hoping to find a bus station or something.

As I walked the streets I looked around in wonder. This city really was cool. But what really had me amazed was the amount of the small, cat-like demons that floated through the air. Coal Tars they had called them. They were everywhere, and yet nobody but me seemed to see them. It's weird, walking along and seeing something that no one else seems to notice. When I passed alleys I would see a shadow move, or the glint of an eye watching from the dark. It gave me chills.

Finally, I found a subway station and found the train that would take me closest to home. One of the trains stopped right by the Demon's Eye, so I decided to take that one. Maybe Rin could give me a ride home, and then I could tell him about my crazy day. I hoped he was still working.

The train ride was uneventful. I took a seat next to a window and stared at the tunnels the whole time, hoping no one would ask me questions or approach me. Once or twice I saw something on the tunnel walls. They looked like lizards at first glance, but I'm sure they were something else. No one else seemed to notice them, despite their size. They were almost as big as a person as far as I could tell. When I heard the announcer call out that my stop was coming up, I stood and waited for the door to open so I could leave. I thought I felt something watching me as I exited the train, but when I glanced around I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I shrugged it off as me just being paranoid.

After a short walk, I arrived at the Demon's Eye and limped my way inside, hoping that Rin was still working. I entered and saw that the blue-haired boy was still stationed at the counter, talking with a boy with pink hair. I approached the counter and saw Rin's eyes shift to me. He began to smile before he noticed the bandage on my face and frowned with worry.

"What happened to you?" Rin asked, pulling his attention away from the pink-haired boy.

"It's a long story," I replied with a sigh, taking a seat at a stool. I gestured the the boy next to me. "Who's this?"

The boy smiled at me and extended his hand. We shook hands and he spoke. "I'm Renzo Shima, just Shima is fine, though. You're Jasmine, right?"

"How do you know me?"

"I actually live across the street from you," Shima said, his expression turning mischievous.

My eyes widened. "You're Bon's friend, aren't you?"

"The one and only," Shima laughed. "I saw you keyed his car last night. He was pretty pissed about it."

"Not pissed enough to press charges, though," I mumbled.

Shima nodded. "Anyway, what did happen to you? We heard you scream and Bon went running. You guys have been gone for a while."

Rin spoke up, clearly confused. "What is going on here? You know Bon?"

"Yeah, I keyed his car last night and he caught me in the act," I replied. "And then this morning I saw him again when I stormed out of my house. And then again when I came home after visiting here."

Rin shook his head and looked at my cheek again. "Okay, but what happened?"

I leaned in close, afraid the other customers would overhear. "Do you guys know about demons?"

Both Rin and Shima's eyes widened. "Uh, maybe," Rin mumbled. Shima averted his gaze.

"Well, earlier I was in the shower and this thing attacked me. And that's how I got this scratch on my face and another big scratch on my leg," I said, gesturing to my face and my wrapped leg. "And then Bon burst in and killed it without even touching it. He told me it was a demon."

"How bad was the cut?" Rin asked, worry in his eyes.

"It was bad," I said. "It was infected and we had to go see this girl, Shiemi, but she didn't have the stuff we needed."

"You saw Shiemi?" Shima asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but since she didn't have any Amaranth, we had to go and see this guy Mephisto-"

"Mephisto?" Rin interrupted. "As in Mephisto Pheles?"

"Yeah, that's him. So he got us Amaranth and he said my leg is going to be fine," I finished, waving my hand dismissively. "He also said I should go to this school at True Cross that would help me fight demons, but I said no. I forgot what the school was called."

"Cram school," Rin muttered, realizing a second too late he had given himself away.

"Aha! So you do know about demons! You go to that school, too, don't you? You're an exorcist!" I whispered loudly at him. I had caught him.

Rin looked around, worried that someone had heard my loud whispering. He looked back at me and sighed. "Yes, okay? I'm an exorcist. You caught me."

"I'm an exorcist, too," Shima said, smiling at me. When Rin glared at him he shrugged. "What? She's got us figured out, Okumura."

"You're too smart for your own good, Jasmine," Rin said with a sigh. His eyes wandered around the room warily. "I just hope you don't get yourself into more trouble than you already have.


	10. Chapter 10

My parents were waiting for me when I got home.

"Jasmine! What happened here!" my mother shouted, holding me close. When she pulled away she looked at my leg and my cheek. "What happened to you?"

My father was watching with fire in his eyes. "What happened to the door? And why are there scratch marks on the floor? And who's blood is that all over the floor?"

"Of course, you would be more worried about the mess," I snapped, glaring at him. "For your information, I was attacked today by a-" I cut myself off. "A robber."

"A robber?" my dad questioned, glaring at my leg and cheek. "What robber does that to people?"

"I don't know! An aggressive one!" I shouted, frustrated. I can't believe he is trying to place the blame on me right now. "And that blood is mine! That guy tore right into my leg with a knife!"

My dad's face became pale and he finally seemed to see how injured I was. He stepped forward, probably to try and comfort me, but I backed away, glaring at him. He sighed and stepped back. "What happened?"

"I was in the shower and I forgot to lock the door. This guy came in and attacked me, sliced up my leg. He was going for my neck when the guy from last night busted in and pushed me out of the way." I paused and pointed at my cheek. "He still nicked me, though. The guy beat up the robber and he ran off. Then he rushed me to the hospital."

"Guy from last night?" my father asked. "What guy?"

I mumbled. "The guy who's car I vandalized."

"So, you keyed his car, and he saved your life," my mother said. She suddenly smiled at me. "Ooh, he likes you!"

"Riley, please," my father said. He rubbed his forehead in frustration and sighed again. "Jasmine, I'm sorry."

"Oh, please-"

"Listen to me," he interrupted. "I've always thought that I knew what was best for you, but I've never thought about what you wanted. You've even come to think that I don't care. Hell, you just came in wrapped in bandages and my first reaction was to try and blame you." He sighed. "I do care about you, Jasmine. And if you don't want to go to True Cross, I'm not going to force you."

I watched his expression as he spoke, searching for any kind of lie. But the whole time he seemed sincere. I sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning."

"You have no reason to be sorry," he said. "I was the one who disrespected your dream. If you want to be a racer, then I should support you."

I found myself smiling. I guess everyone had a chance at redemption, no matter how many times they screwed up. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, a bit awkwardly I'll admit. There's hardly been any times in which I've hugged him. "Thank you, dad."

He stiffened for a moment and then slowly returned the embrace. I then felt another pair of arms wrap around me as my mother joined the hug. I sighed in relief. The demon was gone, my infection was healing, and my parents were here with me.

The police arrived just as my sister got home from school. She looked confused as my mother explained the situation and her eyes searched for mine. I glanced at the stairs and then back at her. She nodded and I made my way up the stairs and to my room, laying down on the bed to stare at the ceiling. A few minutes went by and then there was a small knock at my door before Kira entered, closing the door behind her.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Kira," I answered. I stared at my starry ceiling and then glanced at her. "Do you really wanna know?"

Kira stared at me with suspicion in her eyes. "Yes?"

I sat up quickly and looked her in the eyes. "What do you know about demons?"

She blinked, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"What if I told you that I was attacked by a demon today?"

"I wouldn't believe you," she deadpanned, then rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jas. This isn't some anime where supernatural stuff just happens."

I smirked at her and gestured to the bandages wrapped around my leg. "How did this happen, then?"

"Mom said you got cut by a knife."

"Wrong. I got cut by a demon."

She stared at me, letting the words sink in. Finally she sighed and said, "Alright, go on with your story."

I told her everything that had happened today. How I had gone to the Demon's Eye after my fight with dad and talked to Rin and come back to find Bon waiting for me. I told her how he had said he liked me and how I had shut him down. About how when I had gotten in the shower I had been attacked by something called a hobgoblin and that Bon had saved me. I told her how my cut had been infected and how we had needed to go on a wild chase to find some herb in order for me to get rid of the infection. And then I told her how I declined an offer to go to the cram school at True Cross.

I watched her expression as I finished my story. Her face was blank as she spoke. "So, you're saying you said 'no' when someone offered you a chance at fighting demons."

"That's all you got out of that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Kira exploded into emotion. "Yes! I can't believe you would turn that down! Do you know how many people wait for things like that to happen to them? How many would give up everything to escape their mundane lives?"

"Well, they haven't experienced what I have." I paused and shivered. "Kira, that thing was scary. I could have died. Do you understand me? If Bon hadn't been there, I-"

"And that's another thing! This guy comes up out of the blue, confesses his feelings to you, and you just shut him down!" Kira said, clearly struggling to keep her voice low.

I stared at her in awe. "But I don't even like him, Kira. I just met him yesterday."

"So give him a chance," she said. She sighed and took my hand. "I'm sorry. You've already been through enough today without me yelling at you. It's just, I've always wanted these things to happen to me, but low and behold it happens to you instead. And then you just want to deny all of it."

"So, you believe me?" I asked.

"Of course I believe you," she said. "Anything's possible."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you. Just, don't tell mom and dad, kay?"

"No problem."


	11. Chapter 11

After the police were satisfied with my story and the evidence they found, my dad decided it would be nice to go out to eat. Since I had gone through so much that day, I got to be the one to pick where we went. I wondered if Rin would still be working at the Demon's Eye, but after a few minutes of consideration I realized I had seen enough of him today. He had kept a big secret from me, and even though I knew it was for the best, I was still hurt. So, after doing some searching online I decided on a fancy restaurant called Mirage.

"They have a dress code there, Jasmine," my dad told me as he stood in my doorway. "They require formal attire. Suit for the men and dresses for the women."

I nodded at him as I searched through my closet. "I know, I read about it on the website. I do have some formal stuff, ya know."

"Alright, then."

He left me alone to do my thing and went to go get ready. I searched through the back of my closet where I kept my small amount of formal clothing. After rifling around I picked a black, half-sleeved, beaded dress that reached to my mid-thigh. I tugged the dress on and twirled myself in front of the mirror, relieved that it still fit me. Satisfied, I searched around for a pair of dress shoes. I didn't have much in that category, so I ended up sticking on a pair of black combat boots that ended right past my ankle. They went well with the dress and the overall look complimented my body. I pinned my long hair up into an elegant bun and then stuck a blue rose pin I had gotten a couple years back. I dusted my face with makeup and then headed downstairs to meet my family.

They were all waiting for me when I reached the living room. My dad was dressed in a black suit and a white undershirt, a black tie wound around his neck. It was traditional, but traditional suited him. My mom wore a red, silky, sleeveless dress that fell in waves to the floor, covering her feet and dragging slightly on the ground. My sister was dressed in a white, thin-strapped sundress that fell to her knees. She wore golden sandals that wound around and up her calf, stopping midway. The whole look made me think of Greece.

"Are you ready?" my dad asked, gesturing to the door.

"You betcha," I replied, grinning at him. The rest of my family smiles and we all made our way through the front door and outside. My dad locks the door as we cram into the car, my mother in the front while me and my sister in the back. He slides into the driver's seat and jams the keys into the ignition, turning them swiftly. The car starts with a purr and we pull out of the driveway.

About a half hour later we pull into a cement circle that sat in front of a large, glass building. We stepped out and the car was taken away by a chauffeur to be parked elsewhere. The door was held open for us as we entered the beautiful building, and my breath was taken away by the decor.

A giant, glass chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling, its candles illuminating the restaurant below. Tables littered the floor, all spread out to a reasonable distance. The chime of glass echoed throughout the room, laughter following close behind the sound. Women dressed in elegant dressed chatted with men dressed in ironed suits, wine glasses gripped loosely in their hands. It was a scene I wasn't really used to, and I suddenly felt anxious. Maybe I should have just picked the familiar Demon's Eye...

I felt a pull on my sleeve and glanced to my side. Kira was there, an encouraging smile gracing her lips. Her hand found mine and I squeezed it gratefully, returning her smile with my own. We followed our parents to a table with four chairs. It lay in a corner of the restaurant, giving a view of the entire room. We sat quietly and were quickly served drinks.

"Fancy place," I laughed quietly.

"Expensive place," my dad mutters, browsing through the menu with a frown. He notices my stare and smiles up at me. "But it could be worse."

My mother grins at me from behind her menu. "Good choice, Jas. This place is ni-ice."

"A little too fancy fort taste, but I can deal," Kira pipes up, smirking at me. I roll my eyes, causing a laugh to bubble from her mouth.

He order our meals and participate in idle chit-chat. How was your day? How about this weather? How are you doing in school? I can't believe you got cut up by a robber today. Normal stuff. When our meals arrived, we ate quietly, enjoying every bite of our expensive meals. About halfway through my meal, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as extravagant as the dining room, not a spot of grime anywhere. After relieving myself in one of the stalls, I turned on one of the sinks to wash my hands. I stared into the mirror at myself as I lathered my hands in soap. The cut on my face was still apparent even through the makeup I had. I cringed at the thought of earlier's events. Maybe today was just a one time experience. Maybe everything would go back to normal.

And maybe demons pigs would fly.

I suddenly felt something wet seeping through the my shoes and was pulled from my thoughts. The sink was overflowing. I cursed and reached for the handle, trying to turn the faucet off. But it wouldn't turn. I pulled with all my might, but to no avail. I stepped back away from the sink, and as I did the hairs on my neck stood up straight.

I watched, shocked and scared, as the rest of the faucets turned on, adding to the flooding waters of the floor. I carefully stepped to the door, grabbing the handle firmly and pulling with all my might.

It wouldn't even budge.

I looked back at the faucets in horror, then at the floor. The water had have risen by an inch already, and there was no sign of it stopping. I turned back to the door and started banging and screaming, hoping someone would hear me.

Gurgle.

I froze.

Glug.

Slowly, I turned toward the sinks. I expected to see water flowing out of them, such as they had been moments ago. But there was no water. Just black sludge, pouring out of the faucets.

It gathered in a blob on the floor, rising in height as I watched. I stared in shock as it grew in size, almost reaching the ceiling. Then, one large eye appeared at the center of the blob. I gasped as the eye stared back at me, and then whispered.

"Demon."


	12. Chapter 12

"Demon."

The demon stares at me and, slowly, a mouth forms in its gelatinous skin. It grins at me, and a chuckle erupts from its mouth.

"You have come across my kind before," it gurgles, its voice sounding soggy. "Yet you are surprised."

"Why are you here?" I ask, trying to stop my voice from shaking. "What do you want?"

The demon slides forward slightly, never looking away. "Your emotions have drawn me to you. Anxiety, fear, anger, conflict." It pauses and I can see hunger grow in its eyes. "So many negative emotions."

"Is that what you're drawn too?" I ask, my curiosity peaked. "Negative emotions?"

"Indeed," it replied, sliding forward. I push myself back against the wall. It notices. "You are afraid, but you are curious."

I nod. "I was attacked earlier today by one of you. Looking back I guess it would make sense that I was targeted," I say calmly. "It's been a bad day."

"Unfortunately for you, it seems to be getting worse."

"I guess so."

It continues to slide forward until it's only a couple of feet away. "Because you have been so curious, I will explain to you what is going to happen next," it says. "I am going to absorb you into myself, steal away your life and your emotion. You will die, and I will live longer in this form thanks to you."

"This form?" I ask, stalling so I can find a way out of this. I told Bon and Mephisto I could handle myself, so I would.

"Yes. You see, we demons are not able to retain our own physical forms in Assiah," the demon explains. "In order to survive here, we must possess things in this world." It pauses and stares around at some of the coal tar in the room. I had almost forget that they were there. "The coal tar possess fungi. I possess the filth of this water. Though, it isn't the most desirable form, it is adequate," it finishes, its eye focusing back on me. "Now, since everything has been explained to you, it is time to devour you."

My eyes widen at it and I search around faster. There's a window near one of the stalls, but will I even be able to get to it? What if it doesn't open? My breathing starts coming faster and I try to slow it down, knowing that panicking right now would mean the end. I stared at the window, thinking. I had to try something. Even if it didn't work, then I would at least die trying. I looked back at the demon who was practically on top of me now, its stench filling my nostrils and making my eyes water.

Just as it was about to touch me, I jumped to one side and made a run for the window. The demon snarled, a disgusting, wet noise, and lunged after me. A part of it reached for my ankle and grabbed hold of it like a tentacle. I struggled and shook my leg until I was able to get free, continuing my bee-line for the window. I jumped up onto the toilet and grabbed at the window latch, pulling with all my might and praying to God that it would open.

Click.

The window came free and I almost hit myself in the face with it. I glanced back at the demon. Its eye was narrowed angrily, taking up the entire doorway of the stall. I gasped and quickly went back to my escape, climbing awkwardly through the small window. I felt my dress rip but couldn't find it in myself to care at the moment. I was almost through when I felt another oily tendril wrap around my legs. I wiggled and struggled hopelessly as the the demon started dragging me back through the window. I grabbed onto the grass and ground in front of me, but all I succeeded in doing was pulling up bits of dirt with me. I screamed for help, hoping someone would hear me.

"Foolish human," the demon gurgled. "No one can help you now. You are mine."

Tears stung at my eyes and I let them go. Bon had been right, so had Mephisto. I couldn't handle this by myself. I was so stupid. So, so stupid. How could I handle a whole life of demon encounters if I couldn't even handle some dumb blob monster. I cried out when my head banged against the window as I was pulled back fully into the room. I could feel my lower body being pulled into the demon. It was like taking a swim in an oil spill. "Dammit," I sobbed, closing my eyes. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit..."

I shuddered when the liquid reached my neck and took a deep breath just as my face was submerged beneath the surface of the demon's body. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit... This was it. I was going to die, and all because I couldn't take anyone's help.

Suddenly, I heard the demon's voice vibrate through the liquid around me. It was muffled, and I struggled to hear the words. "Who...you?" A chuckle. "No matt... It seems... my lucky... Two human... place." Then the demon started to shudder and yell. I could understand these words better. "What? No! What is... doing here?" it snarled. I noticed that my lungs were starting to burn, but I had to stay awake. If there was someone here, then maybe they could help me.

The burning of my lungs was beginning to overwhelm me, and I could feel myself falling over the edge of consciousness. Maybe this was the end. How pathetic of me. Just a few moments away from being saved, and I was going to suffocate. The shuddering of the demon was growing more violent, and I could feel my body going along with it. It was all too much. With a gasp my mouth opened, and a mouthful of polluted water entered my mouth.

That's when I lost consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Unconsciousness is sometimes a blessing. Especially when you're being absorbed into a demon and suffocating to death.

Which is why I was a little bit pissed when it was ripped away from me only a few moments after I had passed out.

I opened my eyes and was met with another pair. It was only after staring at them that I noticed the sensation on my lips. As in, the feeling of another person's lips pushed against them. My eyes widened and I sat up, hitting my head against the lips' owner. He let out a groan as I coughed up all the gunk in my lungs. The taste and feel of the liquid in my mouth was horrendous and the filth was shortly followed by vomit.

"Jasmine? Are you alright?"

I finished heaving onto the floor and looked over to Bon. "What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, looking around me. The demon was nowhere in sight, thank God. The only people left in the bathroom were me and Bon. I stood shakily before falling back to the ground, Bon watching from where he sat on the floor. I quieted my voice, careful not to yell again. "What happened?"

"I got rid of the demon," he said quietly, staring at me. He paused and stared at the ground, a blush painting his cheeks. "And before you try to assume that I was just kissing you, know that I was giving you mouth to mouth. You weren't breathing."

I nodded. That made more sense, and my own face reddened in embarrassment. I sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled. Thanks for helping me. I probably would have died, heh..." I pause as a thought crosses my mind. I decided to voice my question. "How did you know I was in trouble? Or that I was even here?"

Bon's blush deepens and he mumbles something I can't understand. When I stare at him in confusion he raises his voice. "I followed you..."

"You followed me? What the fuck, Bon?" I said, letting my anger get the better of me. I expected myself to keep yelling, but I guess I was too exhausted to even try. I sighed, slumping against a nearby wall. I didn't want to do this anymore. I just wanted to go home and sleep for a century.

Bon watched me with worried eyes, his face still tinted a slight red. He stood slowly and walked over to where I sat before taking a seat next to me. Close, but not close enough to be touching. I felt a tinge of respect when I realized he was trying his best not to overstep any boundaries. He sighed. "I was worried," he whispered, staring ahead. "When you left, you were in such a negative mood, and I knew that it would attract more attention to yourself. I got... scared. I wanted... needed to make sure you were alright, even though you didn't want any help."

We sat in silence until I was brave enough to break it. "You were right. I thought I could handle myself, but I was caught off guard again. I had no clue what to do. I was so scared, I thought I was going to die. It knew I wasn't a threat," I finish in my own whisper. I look to Bon and find his brown eyes staring at me. I find myself blushing and turn away, desperate to get away from his stare.

We're quiet again before Bon stands and grins at me. "Well, I guess we should get you back out there with your family," he says, holding out his hand to help me up. I hesitate and then take it, smiling back at him gratefully. He pulls me up and I wobble and lean into him for support. He waits until I'm steady enough to stand on my own before letting go, though he seems reluctant to do so.

"You should probably go out the window or something. People would be suspicious if they saw you come out of the women's restroom," I say with a smirk. He nods and heads toward the window, climbing atop the toilet to get to it. As he starts climbing out I call to him. "Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime, ya know?" I say with a smile.

Bon smiles back happily. "Yeah, that'd be cool." Then, he climbs out the window, waves goodbye, and leaves. I head to the mirror and fix myself (my dress was torn near the bottom but it wasn't too noticeable) before checking the door. I sigh, relieved, when I find it unlocked. I push through the door and find that everything is completely normal in the main room. It seems nobody heard the happenings of my near-death experience, which is probably for the best. I head back toward where my family is seated, stopping on the way to tell an employee that there's a bit of a mess in the bathroom and to apologize for it, and find them all done with their food.

"Took you long enough," my mother says, standing and grabbing her bag from her seat. My sister stands, as does my father, and we all make our way out of the restaurant.

The car ride home is quiet, and I'm thankful for it. I stare out the window in thought as the city buildings go by one by one. My sister stares at me for a moment in worry, but once I give her a reassuring smile she looks away, seemingly content with my condition. I look back to the window and think about what my next steps will be, wondering if maybe I should try to contact Mephisto...

"Jasmine, wake up, we're home."

My eyes fly open and I stare into my sister's face. I yawn before saying, "We're home already?"

Kira laughs quietly. "Yeah, you fell asleep a little after we left the restaurant."

"I didn't even notice how tired I was," I chuckle, stretching. "Now I just want to go back to sleep." 

My mother smiles at me from the front seat, and my father mimics her grin. Together we open our doors and step out of the car, me personally being ready to flop down onto my bed and sleep for days.

However, the day had other plans for me.

"Ah, Minami family. Welcome home."

All four of us turn simultaneously and stare at the man on our front lawn. He's dressed in a white top hat, and his purple hat spills out from under it. He smiles at me, and I frown back. My father steps forward, giving Mephisto a polite, if a little forced, smile as he speaks. "Hello. May I ask who you are?"

Mephisto glances at me once more before grinning at my father. "Pardon me. My name is Johann Faust the fifth. I'm the chairman at True Cross Academy, and I've come to discuss your daughter's future at our school."

My family all stares at me in confusion, Mephisto giving another grin as I glare at him.

This day just wouldn't end...


	14. Chapter 14

Mephisto smiles at me, a cup of tea in his hands. We were in the living room, my parents and I sitting on the couch while "Johann Faust" sat in a love seat across from us. My mother sits in a reclined position while my father sits up, straight and rigid. 

"So, Mr. Faust, you said that you wish to talk of Jasmine's future?" my father asks.

Mephisto sets his cup down on coffee table between us and folds his hands into his lap. "Yes, though I am very sorry if I have imposed by showing up out of the blue."

"Oh, I'm sure you're very sorry, Mr. Faust," I mutter, glaring at him. His smile only widens.

My mom bumps me lightly, frowning at my behavior. "Be nice, Jasmine."

I roll my eyes as Mephisto begins to speak again. "As you know, you're daughter has been accepted to True Cross Academy. And because the deadline to sign up for classes will be upon us soon, I was curious as to whether you were going to attend the academy."

"Do you visit every student that gets accepted to True Cross?" I ask blandly.

"Only the really smart ones, Miss Minami," Mephisto answers with a smile.

"Ah, well it appears my daughter has decided against finishing high school," my father says, giving me a strange look. "I apologize for wasting your time-"

"Actually," I interrupt, "I was kind of starting to change my mind about it."

My father and mother both look at me in shock. My mother speaks first. "But, you just had that whole fit this morning about not wanting to go," she says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I was thinking about how good an opportunity for me to learn..." I pause, searching for a way to phrase "how to kill demons" in a way that wouldn't freak them out. "To learn new things," I finish, glancing at Mephisto. His eyes are gleaming with amusement and his smile is so wide I think it might split his face.

My father's smile is just as wide, but much more sincere. "That's great news! Why didn't you speak up earlier, Jasmine?"

I shrugged. "I just wasn't sure yet. But then at the restaurant I realized it might be a good idea."

"You had an epiphany in the bathroom?" my mother asks with a sly smile.

"Something like that."

My mother laughs and I look back at Mephisto, who's eyes look all-knowingly into mine. He nods and continues to address my parents. "Then it's settled. Miss Minami will attend True Cross starting this beginning school year." He pauses and then asks, "Would it be alright if I talked to Jasmine privately?"

"Oh, of course," my father says as he begins to stand, my mother following suit. "I'm sure you two have much to talk about."

Both my parents exit the living room and I hear them make their way up the stairs. I wait until I hear their bedroom door shut to speak. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" I ask quietly, glaring at Mephisto. 

"Only a little," he replies with a grin, his sharpened canines glinting in the light. His face becomes more serious and he crosses his legs, apparently getting more comfortable. "Ryuji contacted me as soon as he left you. He said that you were attacked in the bathroom of a restaurant." He pauses and a shadow of a smile spreads across his lips. "Apparently, you weren't able to handle yourself very well."

I sigh. "No, I wasn't. I was caught off guard... again. Even after I told you both that wouldn't happen again," I say, staring glumly at my feet. "I was so close to getting away... If Bon hadn't been there-"

"You would be dead," he finishes with a grim smile. "Yes, I know. You know, he knows. We all know what would have happened. But that's not what is important right now. What's important," he says, expression serious again, "is what you plan to do next."

I stare at him, knowing full well what I planned to do next. I just hated that it needed to be done, that I needed help. If only I was stronger then I could handle this myself, I wouldn't need help. But I do, because I'd been caught off guard. I'd been weak again. Just like that time... 

"I want to attend True Cross, as well as the cram school," I say quietly. "I have to become stronger, learn to protect myself against these things."

Mephisto stares at me seriously until his face splits into a grin. "Excellent. You'll be a wonderful addition to the class. You're a quick learner, so I'm sure you'll be caught up in no time," he says. He pulls a stack of books from thin air and hands them to me across the table. Before I can ask how he did that he continues to speak. "These are the textbooks for the cram school. I advise that you read up on demons before you start the class, especially considering you'll be starting later than the other students did."

I look at through the books in curiosity. The Demon Kings and Their Kin, Seven Ways to Kill a Goblin, and... "Top 10 Tourist Attractions of Japan?" I ask, gazing back to Mephisto in confusion.

"Ah, oopsie. That one's mine," he laughs and I hand it back to him. I stare at him as the book goes back to wherever it had come from, becoming more and more curious by the second.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"You just did," he replies with a grin. I glare at him and he sighs. "Go ahead." I open my mouth and then close it quickly. What if he gets mad? As if he's reading my thoughts, Mephisto smiles. "I won't get angry about your curiosity, Miss Minami."

I nod. "Are you a demon?"

"Yes, I am," he says, eyes going hard but smile remaining. "Is that all?"

"Are you the devil?" 

He laughs at this and I frown in response. "Oh, no, my dear. I am not the devil." He pauses and his smile becomes as sharp as a knife. "Though, I do hold some relation to him."

I think this over until I come up with a new question. "Are you... his son?" He nods. I continue. "Are you Lucifer?"

Another laugh bubbles from him and he shakes his head. "No, no. Satan has more than one son, you know," he replies.

"Oh." I pause. "Well, what's your real name?"

This question seems to take him by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mephisto Pheles is just Mephistopheles split into two words, which is one of the names of the devil. So, if you're not the devil, you're not Mephistopheles," I say, with a shrug. I had read The Devil and Tom Walker for school before, I knew the story. "So, what's your real name?" I ask again.

"Smart girl," he says, his smile returning, though this one is more sincere. His eyes shine as he continues to speak. "Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to scare you off."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why would I be scared? You're clearly not going to hurt me. In fact, you went out of your way to help me," I say with a small smirk, leaning back and crossing my arms. "I don't think I have reason to be scared. At least, not yet."

"Very well," Mephisto replies. He leans in and whispers, "But this is our secret, alright? You are not to tell anyone. And if you do, you will have a reason to be afraid." I nod and he does the same. "My name is Samael, Demon King of Time and Space. It's a pleasure to meet you."

My eyes widen in awe. "A Demon King?" My eyebrows bunch together in confusion. "But then, why are you training exorcists? That doesn't make sense," I say.

"All in due time, Miss Minami," Mephisto says with a wink. "I think you've heard enough of my secrets for now." He stands and begins to make his way to the door. "I must be going now, Miss. I will see you when school starts, yes?"

I nod and he smiles, opening the door. "Goodbye, Miss Minami," he says and closes the door behind him. I peek through the window next to the door and see that he's disappeared. I shake my head and smile. 

"What an odd demon."


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I roll my eyes at Rin as I sit at the bar. It had been a few weeks since my meeting with Mephisto and school was going to be starting soon. Rin didn't seem convinced I was ready, but I knew I was.

"She's positive, Okumura," Bon says from beside me. Ever since he had saved me for the second time, we had started hanging out more often. Apparently, I had judged him too harshly when I first met him. He was actually a cool guy. He smiled at me and I smirked back.

Rin grinned at the two of us. "Why don't you two get together already? I mean, come on. You're killin' me."

I glare at him and Bon chuckles, shrugging. "She doesn't want to admit she's in love with me yet, Okumura," he says with a smirk aimed at me. I smack him in the head and turn away, arms crossed and face red. Bon laughs again. "Even now, she's turned around so that we can't see her blushing."

How did he know me so well already? We had only known each other for a few weeks, and yet he could already read me like a book. It wasn't fair. I couldn't read him like that. "I am not in love with you, Bocchan," I say as I turn back around to glare at him. Unfortunately, I had turned around before the blush on my face had faded. Both boys saw it and laughed, causing my face to darken another shade. "Ugh, whatever! I'm leaving!" I snap and jump down from the bar stool.

"Aw c'mon, Jas. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Bon says. I turn toward him and raise an eyebrow at him. "Well, maybe I did, but you know me, I like teasin' ya."

"No, I don't know you, Bon," I say, frustrated. "I know absolutely nothing about you. You seem to know everything there is to know about me. Hell, you can ready me like a goddamn book, but I don't know jackshit about you."

Rin rubs the back of his head, giving Bon a shrug. "She's kinda right, B-"

"Oh, no. Don't you dare, Okumura," I interrupt him, stabbing a finger at him in accusation. His eyes widen. "I know as much about you as I know about him. You guys are so damn secretive that I don't even know if I should trust you. I just..." I trail off and then turn around, heading for the exit. "Forget it. I'm going home."

I hear Rin speak to Bon as I walk away. "Just let her go, Bon. She needs some time."

"Fuck that, Okumura," Bon replies, and I hear him hop down off the bar stool. I hold back a small smile. Idiot. He couldn't let anything go. 

I continue quickly through the bar and head out the door, hearing Bon's footsteps close behind me. I exit the building and the cold, winter air hits me like a wall. I shiver and look around at the snow covering the parking lot and falling from the sky in fluffy flakes. My breath fogged up in front of me as I walked to my bike, pulling my coat closer to my body. I wipe away the snow on my bike's seat and slide my leg over to sit down. I don't start the bike, just sit there.

Bon sidles up to the bike and stands in front of me, his face already turning red from the cold. I'm sure mine is just as red. He sighs. "Look, Jasmine-"

"I know," I mutter, staring at the ground. "I know everyone has their secrets, things they don't want to tell others. I know..." I pause and glance up at him. His face is somber as he waits for me to continue. "I just... it's just... hard. There's so much I don't know about you or even Rin, and I've known Rin for a couple of years now. I know I haven't known you for long, I just want to be able to know more about you, ya know? And it's so frustrating when you already know every-" I stop myself and look back at the ground. "Almost everything about me."

We're silent for a few minutes, then Bon moves over to my bike and sits behind me. I feel his arms wrap around me and I almost object. Almost being the key word. He rests his head on my back and I relax against him. It's... nice, though I hate to admit it. And God knows I would never admit it out loud. 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs against my back. 

I exhale a shaky breath. "How about this? You tell me your secret, and I'll tell you mine."

He doesn't answer, and the silence stretches out for a few moments. Finally, he sighs and says, "Alright... I have a third nipple."

I laugh, and I feel him shake with his own laughter. "Come on, that's not fair. Be serious," I say, but I'm still laughing as I speak.

"Alright, alright," Bon replies, his laughter dying down. The air around us becomes tense. "Have you ever heard of the Cursed Temple?" I shake my head and he continues. "Well, when I was a kid, I lived there with my dad. Back then it wasn't called that, obviously. But, one night, the temple was attacked... by the devil himself. It's known as the Blue Night." Bon pauses and exhales shakily. "I learned more about it later. Satan had tried to possess someone in order to get help to his lover as she was giving birth. But nobody's body is strong enough to survive being possessed by such a powerful being."

"I hated Satan for what he had done. So, I told my dad that I would become an exorcist and destroy the devil," Bon says. He laughs bitterly. "He just laughed."

I stand up from the bike and sit back down facing Bon. His eyes are distant, and I lean in to hug him. I can feel him shaking against me, whether from the cold or from the memories I'm not sure. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean to make you-"

"No," he interrupts me, pulling away to look me in the eyes. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." He pauses. "You don't have to tell me your secret. I don't want you to relive whatever happened."

I shake my head. "I said I would tell you, so I will." I pause and take a deep breath.

"It happened when I was twelve."


	16. Chapter 16

"I wasn't always so mean, ya know," I say with a pained laugh. "I used to be so different. Much girlier, nicer, gentler. I was the apple of my father's eye back then. I wasn't shy or anything, but I was quiet. I was always on my best behavior..." I trail off, staring off into the distance, watching my past play out before my eyes. "I used to have this little pink dress that I wore, it had ribbons and everything. Mom had to wash it almost every day... God, it was so long ago."

Bon is silent as I trail off once more. He leans in and hugs me once more, resting his head on my shoulder and speaking quietly. "What happened?"

I sigh. "Well, like I said, it happened when I was twelve. We had just moved here from Sapporo, and along with the move, beside a new house and a new neighborhood, came a new school. So, I had to leave all of my previous friends and find new ones... Transferring schools is hard. Everyone at the new school had already known each other, grown up together. And here I was, a stranger strolling into their domain. It sucked. I didn't know anyone." I pause and take a deep breath. "On the first day of school, I wore my favorite pink dress. The one with the ribbons? I was so excited. Sure, I was nervous as hell, but I was thinking maybe I could make some new friends. It would be great! So great to meet new people!

"God, I was so popular for those first few weeks of school. My dress was a big hit, I'll tell ya. The girls flocked all over that thing. Even some of the boys had to admire it, it was so pretty." My eyebrows scrunch together in thought. "But, there was this one girl who didn't like my dress. In fact, she didn't seem to like me. I thought to myself, 'Well, that can't be! Everyone likes me!' Oh boy, was I wrong. That girl despised me, especially when I wore that dress. I don't know why she hated it so much, but I guess she had some kind of reason. Maybe she was just jealous of the attention I was getting. I figured she would leave me be at one point or another.

"She started to terrorize me. She would leave notes on my desk, calling me names I didn't even know existed. She would trip me when I walked by her, and when I turned to look at her she would only glare. She was only twelve! But damn, she had the glare of a demon!" I say with a slight laugh. Bon is still as a stone as I speak, never interrupting, only waiting. I continue, my voice growing bitter. "It kept getting worse. Instead of leaving notes, she started scratching the words into my desk. I would find lies carved into the bathroom stalls when I went. That girl never spoke a word to me, but she was the most terrifying bully I'd ever met.

"One day, after she'd tripped me for the third time that day, I confronted her. I asked her why she was terrorizing me. What did she have against me? What had I ever done to her? What was her problem? She just sat there and glared at me with those empty eyes of hers. I started to get angry, started to raise my voice. This wasn't fair! I had never done anything to her! And yet she continued to terrorize me!" My voice was raising in volume now, but Bon didn't try to quiet me down. "She wouldn't say a word to me. So, I leaned in close to her, right there in the middle of class, in front of all the friends I had made, and I said, 'If you don't stop bullying me, I will kill you. Do you understand me?' 

"That freaked her out. Freaked me out, too. I had never said something so violent, but this girl had lit a fire in me. For a minute we stared at each other with wide eyes. Neither of us knew what to say after that. Then, her glare returned, and with it came a smile. It was eerie. I turned around and left her alone after that, but she wasn't done with me. Not by a long shot. What I didn't know at that time was that she had friends. Hard to believe, I know, but it was true.

"So, that day after school, her friends paid me a visit at my locker. They surrounded me, and one of them asked me to come with them behind the school building. I had no clue that they were friends with her, so I said sure and went with them. It was only when I saw her waiting there that I knew I was in trouble. I started to get angry again. I walked up to her and I said, 'Didn't I tell you what would happen? I said I would kill you.' But she just smiled and said, 'Not if I kill you first.'

"Her friends jumped on me, fists and feet flying. They hit me over and over and over, and they made sure they hurt. I tried to defend myself, tried to hit back or at least block the hits, but there were too many of them.I tried to scream, but that only made them hit harder. They were relentless. It felt like I was there for hours. My whole body was screaming with pain. I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to die. I felt so weak, so helpless. I couldn't do anything about what was happening."

Tears are flowing freely down my face, and I don't even care. It hurts so bad to remember. I continue, my voice shaky as I end the story. "Luckily, my older brother found me. I guess when I wasn't waiting for him in front of the school like always he guessed there was something wrong. He saw the girls beating me and they ran off in fear of being caught. I went to the hospital afterward and had to stay there for a couple of days, but I survived. 

"The girl's name was Megumi Takamura, and she was sent to a detention home after that. She must have something wrong with her or something, because trying to kill someone isn't something a normal twelve-year-old girl does... The other girls would have been sent to, but I never really got a good look at them. After that, I started to become suspicious of my friends. What if they had been the ones? What if they tried something else? To make sure that didn't happen, I cut off all relationships with them. I became bitter and rude to anyone who tried to talk to me, eager for them to leave me be. After middle school ended I got into drugs and racing and gambling to put on this facade of strength. But eventually it was no longer a facade, it was me. Of course, I also took up fighting to make myself stronger. I didn't care if I got in trouble, I was never going to be targeted again."

I let out a bitter laugh. "I never did wear that dress again... And I guess that fighting didn't make me much stronger since I'm still being attacked and losing. I'm so weak, it's pathetic. I'm no stronger than that little girl in the pink dress."

"Shut up," Bon rasps into my shoulder. "You're not weak."

I wipe at the tears that drench my face, laughing again. "Not weak. You're funny, B-"

"Shut up!" he shouts, lifting his head and looking at me. His face is wet with tears, and my eyes widen in shock. He stares at me seriously as he speaks. "You are not weak, Jasmine. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met."

"Oh, come on, Bon," I say, my voice shaky once again. I wipe at his face. "Why are you cryin'? I know my story is lame, but I didn't think I'd bore you to tears."

"Shut up," he murmurs again, leaning toward me. "Just shut up."

I think that he's just going in to hug me again, but his face starts heading right towards mine. "What are you doing, Bon? Seriously, you're getting a little close to my face."

He stops within an inch of my face and then leans his forehead against mine, sighing. "You should head home, or at least head inside. It's cold, and it's getting dark."

"Right," I mutter, but I don't pull away from him. I bite my lip and wonder if maybe he can hear my heart beating, because, boy, is it loud. And he said it was cold? Funny, 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm about to catch on fire.

"Seriously, Jas. You should really go get warmed up and-"

"Hey, Bon?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And then I touch my lips to his.


	17. Chapter 17

I zip up my bag and take a step back to look at all of my luggage. I sure hope I have everything. I guess if I forget anything I could just come home and get it on a day off. But God, would that be a hassle.

"Jas! Bon is here!" my mom shouts from downstairs.

I pick up my bags and head out of the room, being careful not to trip as I go down the stairs. "Coming!"

"Jeez, Jas, you got enough stuff?"

I peer over my pile of things at Bon and glare at him. He smirks back at me as I reply. "Just the necessities. You got a problem with that, _Bocchan_?"

"Necessities, huh? Since when is a violin a necessity?" he asks, walking over to grab a couple of my bags for me. I won't tell him, but I'm thankful for the help. "And _two_ violins at that."

My father comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, they're a necessity for Jasmine. She probably wouldn't survive without them for too long."

I grin at Bon. "See? At least _someone_ gets it." I sigh and walk past Bon to the door. "I guess someone like you just wouldn't understand an art as pure as classical music."

"I'm more of rock and roll guy," he replies with a shrug. He follows me to the door and we exit the house together, both of us making our way to his car parked in the driveway. He opens the back door for me and I throw all of my bags into the back seat. He follows suit, throwing the bags he was carrying in the back as well. A scratching on his door catches my eye and I laugh. He eyes me suspiciously and then follows my line of sight, a frown forming on his lips.

I bend down and run my fingers over the hastily scratched word. "'Assclo'. I never even got to finish the word," I say with a laugh. I reach into my pocket and , showing them to Bon with a grin. "I could finish if you want me to."

"Only if I get to key your bike," Bon replies with a smirk and a glance at my bike. He gets his own keys out and shakes them in front of my face. "I was thinking 'witch'. Or maybe 'slut'. Or should I go with something as childish as 'assclown'?"

I laugh at him, standing to punch him in the shoulder. "No way, dude. I am _not_ letting you scratch up my bike. Nice try, though."

He goes around the car and gets into the driver's side, starting it up. He rolls down the passenger side window and I lean down to hear him speak. "You ridin' with me? Or you takin' your bike?"

"Bike. What happens if I need to leave? I can't just ask you for a ride every time," I say.

"I wouldn't mind if you did," he replies, giving me a small smile. I feel my face heat up and I quickly turn away from the window, speaking as I walk to my bike.

"I'll just follow you, so let's get going," I call so he can hear me. I pull myself onto my bike and put on my helmet, starting the engine with a twist of the keys. I glance back at Bon and nod. He smiles and I notice that his face is a bit red. His car pulls out off the driveway and starts heading down the road, but slowly so that I can catch up. I back my bike out of the driveway and follow him, beeping when he doesn't . His hand reaches out the window and he flicks me the bird, causing me to smirk.

We drive along for awhile, and for that time I can't help but think about what had happened between us a couple of weeks ago. I don't know what had come over me. We had been talking about our lives, and when I had finished I just kissed him. It wasn't a, but it was nice. It had been warm and soft, unlike the ways I had kissed and been kissed before.

_"What was that for?"_

_"I don't know. I just, wanted to kiss you."_

_"... Well, what does this mean? For us?"_

_"I don't know, Bon... I need to think about this."_

_"... I understand. Take your time."_

I groan from behind my helmet, feeling very much like banging my head against a wall. I hate this. I hate that I don't know how I feel or what I want. And I really hate that we haven't talked about it since then. Bon just went back to normal after that, and he still hasn't brought it up. I know he doesn't want to rush me, but he must be curious, right? How could he just sit quietly and not say a word? I wonder if he thought about it as often as I did.

I'm so deep in thought that I almost ram into Bon's car as it stops suddenly. I look around and notice that we're in a parking lot, and a pretty empty one at that. Sure, wasn't starting for another couple of days, but I thought that there would be more people than this. Or maybe they just didn't have cars. Whatever.

I pull into the space next to Bon's car and turn off my bike, getting off to walk over to the car. Bon gets out and smiles at me, causing me to start thinking again. I wonder if he thought about on the ride over here. I wonder if he's ever going to confront me about it.

"Jas?"

I blink at Bon as he pulls me out of my thoughts. "What?"

"I asked you if you want help with your bags," Bon says, eyeing me worriedly. "Are you alright? You seem a little out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just... nervous, I guess?" I lie, shrugging. He smiles at me and opens the door so that I can grab my bags, but takes some of them before I can grab them all. He doesn't grab my violins, somehow knowing that I'll want to carry them myself. I smile back at him. "Thanks." His eyes widen at me and I can see a small blush dusting his cheeks. "What's wrong?" I ask, confused.

He shakes his head and smirks. "I think that's the first time you've actually thanked me."

"What? No way. I definitely thanked you when you saved me from that hobgoblin." Bon shakes his head. I frown. "Then I must have thanked you after the blob demon ordeal," I say, but Bon gives another shake of his head. "Huh. I'm sure I meant to."

Bon shrugs. "It doesn't really matter, Jas. I was just teasing." He locks his car and starts to walk toward the building. "Anyway, I guess I should probably show you around and-"

"Ah, Miss Minami!"

Both Bon and I glance at where the voice is coming from. I smile at the purple-haired man and the blue-haired boy next to him. Rin smiles back at me and Mephisto smirks as Bon groans from next to me.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!" Mephisto exclaims, waving his arms dramatically. I laugh and Bon shakes his head.

Rin gestures for us to follow him. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour of the place."


	18. Chapter 18

"This place is a lot bigger than I remember," I say, walking down a long hallway with Rin, Mephisto, and Bon in tow.

Mephisto smirks. "Well, you were fatally injured at that point. I'm sure you weren't really paying attention to you surroundings."

Bon nods his agreement, glancing warily at my leg. "How is your leg?"

"It's practically healed, though I'm sure I'm going to have a scar there forever," I say, kicking my leg up to emphasize that it's in good shape. "At least I got in a cool way. Unlike my brother, who has a scar from falling down the stairs."

Rin makes a right turn and we follow him without question. I somehow know that I'm going to get lost in this building more than once while staying here. Bon grunts. "You said something about a brother before. Where's he at? I never see him at your place."

"Oh, Josh works at an observatory back in Sapporo. I guess he missed the place after we moved, so once he got the chance to go back he took it," I explain. "He's a few years older than me and I haven't seen him in awhile. I believe he should be..." I trail off to count in my head. "Twenty-two."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm still giving a tour, remember?" Rin says as we enter a large, open room. There are tables scattered about and a long counter with what looks like a kitchen behind it. "This is the cafeteria, where you will have your meals most days, unless you wanna go out into town. Each dorm building also has its own cafeteria, though on a smaller scale."

I look around the room and nod my head. "And I'm to assume that each has their own chef as well?"

Rin mouth stretches into a grin. "Yep, though none of them will be as good as me. Sorry."

"You're too cocky for your own good, Rin," Bon mutters as we exit the cafeteria and move on.

I laugh as Rin glares at Bon. "So, where to next?"

"Well, we've seen the library, music room, gym, auditorium, main office, some of the classrooms, and the cafeteria. That's about it for the main building. So, I guess the next thing on the list is your dorm," Rin says, gesturing for us to follow him. We exit the main school building and start down a path that leads to other buildings that I assume are the dorms.

I groan, looking at Mephisto. "And you're sure I can't room by myself?"

"Perhaps if you had applied earlier I might have been able to pull some strings, but because you didn't there's not much I can do for you," Mephisto replies with a shake of his head.

I sigh, disappointed. "I understand. Maybe I'll get lucky and my roommate won't show up."

"I highly doubt that," Mephisto says with a smirk. "She's come all the way from Britain, so I'm absolutely certain she'll be here. In fact-"

"Here we are!" Rin exclaims, raising his arms majestically with a grin. "Girls' dorm, building A."

I look up at the tall building, though it's not as tall as the main building. I count four floors. It's a pretty simple building as far as most buildings go. We enter through the glass doors and enter what looks like a recreational room with a few couches and a tv on the wall. 

"There are two bathrooms, each complete with showers. There's a laundry room in the basement along with a fully-functional gym," Mephisto says with a satisfied smile.

I match his smile with my own. "Wow, you sure went all out with this place, didn't you?"

"I did my best."

"Well, I guess this is where we drop you off, Jas," Rin says. He glances at his watch and his eyes widen. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late for my shift! Gotta go!" He runs toward the door and shouts over his shoulder as he leaves. "See you in cram school!"

I laugh at his rushed demeanor before looking back to Bon and Mephisto. It's only then that I notice that Bon is still holding a majority of my stuff. "Oh, man, I forgot you had all that stuff. You should've said something, I would've taken it back. Or at least some of it." I consider how long we've been walking around. I think it had been at least an hour, so that means he'd been holding my stuff that whole. And he hadn't even complained. He'd barely said anything at all, really. I walk toward him to try and gather my stuff, but he shakes his head.

"It's fine. I can help you carry it to your room at least," he says with a small smile. I notice Mephisto's smirk out of the corner of my eye and quickly turn to glare at him. Bon continues. "So, Pheles, where's her room?"

"Third floor, room 16," he replies. He begins to make his way toward the exit. "I'll leave to it, then. I'll be checking up on you soon, Miss Minami." And with that he leaves Bon and me alone in the main room of the girls' dorm.

Bon starts for the stairs and I follow him, a small blush dusting my cheeks. "You really didn't have to carry all that stuff the whole time."

"I know."

"I could've carried some of it."

"I know."

"I can carry it-"

"Just shut up, Jas. I'm carrying it."

I sigh and follow up the stairs to the third floor. He was really making me suffer, but not in the kind of suffering I had experienced the rest of my life. It was a good suffering, somehow. I almost laugh at myself. Is there even any such thing as suffering in a good way? I shake my head as Bon stops at what I assume is my room and gestures for me to enter first. I nod and open the door to my new dorm.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I got sick last week and so wasn't really up for writing anything. But it's here now! And Jasmine is finally on her road to becoming an exorcist! Yaaaay!

I enter the room, my eyes widening in surprise as I stop mid-step. Bon is caught off guard and walks into me with a grunt. The small girl sitting at the desk turns around and mirrors my own surprise, though it soon melts into a smile.

"Oh, hi," she says in an accent I can only assume is British considering what Mephisto said, standing to extend her hand to me in a handshake. "I'm Ivy. Ivy Green. You must be my roommate."

Bon pushes against my back and I stumble into the room, falling toward the small girl with a yelp. She falls to the ground and I'm almost about to fall on top of her when someone grabs my arm and stops me. I breathe a sigh of relief as Bon steadies me with one hand, the rest of my stuff still in his other hand. Damn. That's kind of impressive. He must be pretty strong if he could pull that off. 

"Well, that was one way to meet someone," Ivy says from her spot on the floor. I can't help but snort a laugh, which she seems to enjoy judging by the sudden grin on her face. I set down my violins and reach a hand out to her.

"Jasmine Minami. Nice to meet you, Ivy," I say with a smile. She takes my hand and I pull her to her feet with ease. She's small. Like, really small. She's almost a full foot shorter than me. Her skin is the color of dark chocolate and cause her topaz blue eyes to pop. Her curly, black hair is cut into a pixie cut that frames her round face cutely. Her blue eyes peer at me through a pair of boxy glasses that sit upon her button nose. She's dressed in casual sweatpants and a t-shirt that features a blue police box in front of a background of stars. 

Bon walks over to the empty bed and sets down my stuff. There's another bed across the room from that has colorful blankets and pillows piled on. Some posters and a calendar hand on the wall next to the bed and the desk next to the bed is covered in papers and books. There's also a small dresser on each side of the room to store clothes and other things. Compared to Ivy's side of the room, mine looks barren. A pang goes through my heart as I think of my room back home, with its walls covered in posters and the stars painted on the ceiling. I shake my head as Bon walks back to me, a worried expression on his face.

"Just think of it as a blank canvas, Jas. You can make into a home away from home," he says with an encouraging smile. I smile back and he pats my head. "I gotta go. Let me know when you're settled in and maybe we can make plans to see the town."

"I will," I reply as he exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

I turn to see Ivy standing there with a smirk on her face. "Who's that? You're boyfriend?" 

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I quickly turn away to start unpacking. "Who, Bon? He's just a guy I met a few weeks ago. He's just a friend," I say, trying my best to sound nonchalant. It doesn't work.

"Whatever you say," Ivy giggles. "So, where are you from?"

I begin moving my clothes into my dresser as I speak. "Not far from here, actually. I used to live in Sapporo. How about you?"

"I'm sure you can already guess from the accent, but I'm from Britain, actually," she says. "It's quite a ways away."

"So, why True Cross? They don't have any good universities in Britain?"

"No, there are plenty of them."

"Then why Japan?"

Ivy's eyes look like they have stars in them. "The legends."

"Legends?"

"The mythology in Japan is so rich, it's incredible. Do you know how many supernatural occurrences are reported here on a yearly basis? Even on a daily basis?" She says with a dreamy sigh. "This is the best place for me, I know it. I just have a feeling I'm going to find what I'm looking for here."

"Huh. So, you're here for mythology?" I ask, moving on from the dresser to my bed. I empty my blanket, sheet, and pillows and begin to make up the bed.

Ivy sits on her bed with a nod. "It's always been a fascinating topic to me. Things that are there, but aren't quite seen. It's incredible." She pauses. "So, why are you here?"

My eyes widen and I find myself very glad that I'm still faced toward my bed and away from Ivy. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm here to become an exorcist because I got attacked by a demon a few weeks ago.' She would think I'm crazy. I look at Ivy and find myself finding that I don't want her to think that. A few weeks ago it wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have cared what she thought of me. But lately I had found myself changing. I silently curse Bon in my head. This was his fault. He was the one bringing out the old me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Ivy says with a smile. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But if you ever want to tell me anything, feel free. That's what roommates are supposed to do, right?"

I find myself smiling back at her. A real smile. A smile that in the last few years only a few people had seen. And I could count those people on one hand. And now this total stranger was seeing it. I start laughing, and a few minutes, Ivy starts laughing too. We laugh for a few minutes and every time it starts to die down, we look at each other and it starts again.

"I haven't laughed like that in years," I say, quieting my laughter. I wipe tears from my face and look to Ivy. Her laughter has stopped but she's grinning from ear to ear. I sigh. "I'll tell you why I'm here one day, Ivy. I promise. I'm just not ready yet."

She nods. "I understand, Jasmine. Everyone likes their privacy."

"Thanks. I look forward to living with you."


	20. Chapter 20

"School is weird. When you're there, you hate it. But after not being there for a long time, you kind of start to miss it. People argue that it's just their friends that they miss, but I don't think that's true. I think people miss the normality of school, the routine. It's kind of like prison. Prisoners get used to the way they live there, and so when they get to leave they become scared. Some will even do things to go back. It sounds crazy that I'm comparing school to prison, but hey, it's kind of true, right?"

I chuckle while pulling my uniform shirt over my head, causing Ivy to look up from her shoes. "I dunno, Ivy. I think school might be a little more enjoyable than prison."

"Well, of course, but don't you understand what I mean?" she asks, standing up from her made bed and nodding at her freshly tied shoes in satisfaction. She looks back up at me with questioning eyes. "Don't you ever miss school?"

I shrug. "I dunno. I've never really hated school, but I don't love it either. I think it's just kind of a waste of time for me." I sigh and sit down on my own bed, grabbing my brush and dragging it through my hair as I continue. "I've only gone through this much of high school because my parents made me. I planned on dropping out once I hit eighteen and then hitting the road to make my own living. I've been saving up the money for it and everything."

Ivy nods and then grabs her bag to begin putting all of her books into it. "How much have you got saved up?"

"Enough for a small apartment in Kyoto."

"Why Kyoto?"

"Why not?"

Ivy raises an eyebrow and then shrugs before going back to packing up her things. "Fair enough, I suppose. How'd you get all that money?"

"I told you, I saved up," I reply, pulling my now brushed hair into a bun. "It didn't take too long. The races I participate in usually have pretty big win-"

"Races?" Ivy suddenly exclaims. I look up at her and see her eyes are shining with excitement. "You race? You race cars?"

"Uh, no. I race motorcycles."

"Really? That's so cool! And you're good? Like, you win a lot?"

"Well, I'm not gonna brag, but I've only ever lost one race. I'd say I'm pretty good." I pause and look at the clock next to my bed. "Anyway, we should probably get going before we're late."

Ivy nods and finishes up her packing. I grab my own bag and then go to the full-body mirror in the room, taking in my appearance. "This uniform isn't so bad." The pink, pleated skirt reaches to about mid-thigh, and the white knee-highs actually go pretty well with the black dress shoes. The pastel, yellow jacket's sleeves reaches all the way to my wrists and red, white, and black tie pops against the white undershirt. "Hm, it could use some personal touches, though."

"Oh, come on, Jasmine. Don't break dress code on the first day," Ivy says, brushing the wrinkles out of her own skirt.

"I'm not breaking dress code, I'm just adding to it," I reply with a smirk. Ivy looks at me disapprovingly as I roll up the jacket's sleeves to my elbows and unbutton the jacket. I adjust the tie so that it hangs loosely around my neck, then I decide to add some bracelets to let my wrists look less bare. I look back at my reflection and give a satisfied nod. "There, much better."

Ivy shakes her head. "Yeah, you look great. Now, let's go already!"

"Fine, fine."

Together, we exit the girls' dorm and make our way to the main school building. As we walk I take out my schedule to see what class I have first. Calculus. I have to fight a smile. I may think of school as a waste of time, but I actually really like math. It's just so easy to focus on the calculations and forget about everything else.

"Hey, Jasmine."

I look up at Ivy. "Yeah?"

"Everyone's bloody staring at you," she whispers, glancing around us. I follow her eyes and see what she means. A lot of people are looking at us. Boys. Girls. Even some teachers. I smirk and meet someone's eyes. He looks away immediately with a blush. "You just had to change your uniform," Ivy mutters.

I snort. "Oh, whatever. I'm sure they would have stared at us anyway. Two seniors who have suddenly transferred here. We're bound to get attention."

Ivy sighs and gives me a nod. We continue until we reach the entrance to the main building, stopping to part ways. "Well, I've got calc, so I guess I'll see ya later," I say.

"Wait, let's compare schedules to see if we have any classes together," she replies, pulling out her schedule out of her bag. I take out my own and we look for any similarities. Ivy gasps. "You have mythology with me! You didn't even say you were interested in mythology!"

"Yeah, well, I guess it's kinda interesting," I say with a shrug. What I didn't tell her was that it was required for exorcists in training to study mythology. We were also required to take a P.E. class, which was going to suck. Apparently, we would learn everything else in cram school. "Looks like we don't have any other classes together. So, I guess I'll see you at lunch."

Ivy nods. "Yep. See ya later." She gives me a wave and then heads off down the hallway. I check my schedule once more to find out what room I'm heading for and start on my way. Luckily, Rin had given me that tour, so I kind of know the general direction of where I'm supposed to go. True Cross is a really big school, so I could definitely see how someone would get lost in here.

Eventually, after making a couple of wrong turns (curse my lack of directional sense!), I make it to my first class. I take a seat at the back of the room and wait for the teacher to begin. Once the bell rings, he stands and readies himself to speak.

"Alright, I'm going to take attendance now," he says. He rattles off names that I don't recognize before finally speaking my own. "Jasmine Minami?"

"Here."

Eyes find their way to me, accompanied by whispers of, "Who is she?" and, "Where did she come from?" The teacher notices the hustle and bustle and clears his throat to quiet down the class. "Alright, children. It seems that Miss Minami is a new student at True Cross this year. Miss, won't you stand up and tell us about yourself?" he asks, gesturing to me.

I almost roll my eyes, but then I decide to be nice. At least this once. I smile as I speak. "Hello. My name is Jasmine Minami and I just started attending True Cross this year. Please bear with me as I adjust to being here. I hope I am able to get to know you all."

A majority of the class smiles back at me and the teacher nods his head. "Thank you, Jasmine. You may be seated."

I settle back into my seat, an odd sense of satisfaction billowing through me. The teacher begins to talk once more and I get out my notebook, ready to do some math.

**************************************************************************************

"Remember when I said school is weird? How we miss it when we're gone, but we hate it when we're here?" Ivy asks, plopping down at a lunch table. She sighs and lays her head on the table. "Well, the reason I said it is because I've been kind of missing school. But now that I'm here..."

"You hate it again?" I finish, sitting down across from her. She groans and picks up a fry off her tray, nibbling on it glumly. I laugh and begin to eat my own lunch. "It's not that bad, Ivy."

"What's not that bad?"

I turn to find Bon sliding into the seat to the right of me. He catches my eye and grins at me as he sets his lunch down. I glance at Ivy. She's grinning again, raising her eyebrow at me while gesturing to Bon. I glare at her, though that does nothing but widen her grin. She looks to Bon with a friendly smile. "Hello there. I don't believe we officially introduced ourselves when we last met. I'm Ivy Green," she says, outstretching her hand across the table to him.

Bon smiles back and takes her hand. "Ryuji Suguro. I guess we didn't have time for introductions with this klutz around," he says, glancing at me with a smirk. I punch his shoulder lightly and shoot him a glare to match the one I gave Ivy. He laughs and ruffles my hair. "I'm just joking, Jas...mostly."

"Oh, whatever. I only fell because you bumped into me," I argue, pointing at him in accusation. He shrugs and proceeds to eat his lunch, not seeming to care about what I think about the subject. I sigh and eat my lunch, catching Ivy staring at me out of the corner of my eye. 

"So, how long have you two been dating?" she asks, a mischievous glint in her eye. I choke on my food and start coughing as Bon's eyes widen and his face becomes red. Ivy looks at us in confusion as I slowly calm down my coughing and get my breathing back to normal.

I glare at her, about to speak, when Bon interrupts me. "Uh, we're not dating," he says, dragging a hand through his hair. He pauses and shoots me a grin. "At least not yet," he says with a wink directed to Ivy.

"Oh, my God, Bon. Shut up," I groan, wanting to disappear. I suddenly get a flash of the kiss in my head and my face heats up. Bon notices my blush and smirks at me, seeming to know what I'm thinking about, and winks again, though this time to me.

The chair to my left pulls out suddenly and Rin plops down into it, smiling from ear to ear. He sets down his tray and looks around at the three of us, eyes settling on Ivy. "Oh, hey. You must be Jasmine's roommate," he says, grinning. "I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet'cha."

"I'm Ivy Green, foreign exchange student. Nice to meet you, too," Ivy replies with a matching grin. "Gee, Jasmine, you sure do have a lot of guy friends."

I wave my hand dismissively. "What can I say? I'm a hottie, I attract guys."

"Nice humble brag, Jas," Rin says, though he doesn't disagree with my statement. I raise my eyebrow at him and he smiles. "Though, you are pretty hot." Bon nods his agreement, his mouth full of food. Rin smirks at Bon and says, "But I don't have a chance with this guy around."

Bon almost chokes on his own food, but has the control I didn't and is able to swallow his food without having a fit. "What's that supposed to mean, Okumura?"

"Nothing much, just that Jas won't pay me any mind with you around," Rin explains with a grin. He looks to me and I glare at him, then I glance at Ivy. She looks amused. I groan.

"Ugh, can we stop talking about this? Me and Bon are just friends, okay?" I exclaim, frustrated.

Rin's grin widens. "Aw, but Jas. You never kiss me like you did him. Aren't we friends?"

"How did you-?"

"The bar has windows, ya know."

"I swear to God...I...You...I need to go!" I yell, standing up quickly and walking away from the table. I don't bother to take my tray because I'm not hungry anymore. I storm out of the cafeteria and stop in the hallway, leaning against the wall.

Ivy's words about missing school flow through my head again and I groan. How could anyone miss this?


End file.
